


First Supernatural Comic Con

by Fishtail820



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, First Dates, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Singing, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishtail820/pseuds/Fishtail820
Summary: (Reader) attends her first Supernatural Comic Con, but what she didn't know was what she would find while she was there.





	1. Karaoke Night: A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For the story's sake, Misha has never been married, nor has any kids (even though I absolutely adore his family!). Additionally, Jensen and Danneel have an open marriage sometimes (again, I adore his family, as well and this is not meant to tarnish in any way what they have). 
> 
> This story is in no way true and was not inspired by any true events, rumors, etc. I know there are some changes to what actually transpires at a convention, I just altered them to suit the needs of the story, and I have never been to an actual convention.
> 
> Just some simple smut for a first time fan-fiction writer without a beta.
> 
> I am sure there are similar stories out there like mine, but this was entirely written by me.

* * *

  


Today’s the day. I am actually going to my first Supernatural Comic-Con. _I am freaking out, and I’m excited and holy crap!_ We arrived yesterday to register and check in, as well as scope out the hotel because being a first timer – I had no idea where I was going and neither did Leigh. The hotel was over the top, but I felt like the convention would be best experienced by staying in the same hotel as where the convention was being hosted. I read and read online that most con go-ers recommended doing this. I understand being here now, why the price is what it is. I’ve stayed at many hotels and this was definitely one of the more opulent ones where you feel underdressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but not with a convention in the air.

I was somewhat overwhelmed by everything. For one, I had no idea what I was doing. No idea whatsoever. For two, I was just mere hours away from meeting my first actor and actress in person. I have been to concerts, but I have still yet to meet anyone in person. How to act in front of Jensen and Jared? What about Misha? I hope I don’t freak out and I hope I don’t cry. I hate crying. Nonetheless, I finally get to see my “boys”.

It is Friday, which means there are a few panels from the popular, non-lead actor and actresses, as well as the Karaoke Party. I was looking forward to meeting everyone, but I couldn’t wait for the Karaoke Party since I heard it was a huge riot. Maybe Misha will surprise us with an early visit? It’s not always a guarantee, but a girl can dream.

* * *

 

Hours and many high pitched squeeing later after Friday’s panels with some minor downtime, it was time for the Karaoke Party, or at least to get in line for it. The party didn’t start until 9:30PM, but I read somewhere that if you want to sing you will want to put your name on the list around 6:00-7:00PM. I decided to put me down for two songs. This is something both out of the norm and petrifying for me since I have horrible stage fright. Leigh was also surprised by my tenacity. 

I prayed with every fiber of my being that Misha would be there. It was silly, there are more important things to pray for, I know, let me be immature for a day. After waiting in line for what seemed like forever, we were finally granted admission. Due to signing up for songs we were one of the first people inside and were able to get a decent spot near the stage.

Leigh and I already decided that if either one of us wanted a drink the other would have to stay behind to hold our area down. Since it hadn’t started yet I volunteered to do the first round. It took about 20 minutes to get two drinks, I wish I had more hands since it’ll be worse later. “Game of Tones” was taking the stage as I made my way back. We were front and center and it was everything I wanted it to be. 

After about 45 minutes, to my delight, Misha was announced for a surprise visit. _To finally see him in person…_ There were no words to equate with the feelings I felt first seeing him. I couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot once I seen him smile. I remember the first time I seen him smile on Supernatural, it was because of Dean, and I hadn’t been sure up until that point if I found him attractive or not, but yet, when he smiled I was done. _‘Yep, I’m done. He has a panty-dropping smile.’_

Then, I found out about the whole fiasco of him getting mugged in 2015. It was devastating. I wanted nothing more than to hug him close and say he was going to be okay. Yet, here he is laughing, dancing, and having a good time in front of me. It made my heart ache because it didn’t appear he needed anyone at all.

I mentally calculated the time for me to go on stage. Three people signed up before me, so it wasn’t going to be long. I picked “Faithfully” by Journey. Everyone knows it and I’m decent on vocals for it. Being here now in front of some of the cast members, I am so glad I did it. But, knowing I was going to be up soon I needed a little more of liquid courage. I headed to the bar and got served my two beers in less than 10 minutes, which I noticed was a novelty for how busy it was. On my way back I started chugging my beer and almost had the whole bottle gone by the time I got to Leigh. I handed her the other beer just as I was finishing mine.

“Nervous?” She teased.

“Undoubtedly,” I replied.

“Then why’d you do it?!” She took a chug of her beer.

“Because it’s absolutely insane! I never do anything like this!” I am petrified. I subconsciously count down in my head, one song to go. 

“Yeah, I envy your craziness right now. But, I’ve heard you sing and you’ll be fine!” She grins at me while jumping around to the current song.

“If I puke on you while I’m up there, I’m sorry!” I laugh hard at my attempt to assuage my nerves.

“You wouldn’t do that in front of Misha!” She giggles. _No, I would not. I would die a thousand deaths._

Then, they announced my name to come up on stage. _Shit._ Thank God I went with sexy tonight. My hair was down and straightened. I was wearing a weathered holy shirt, dark skinny jeans, and thigh high brown boots. My makeup was darker than what I usually wear, which made my eyes pop even more. Vanity saved me tonight. 

I walk up to the side of the stage as Richard announces me and my song choice. I didn’t need any blush on; my face was turning red enough. They gave me a microphone and ushered me to the front where the karaoke stand was. _Do I say something to everyone? What do I do?_

Misha was getting a drink of water at the moment I was walking towards the karaoke stand, and my stomach started turning in knots. Briana gave me a high-five just before the beginning bars started playing. Luckily, everyone sings along at karaoke. 

_All right. This is your chance. Your one chance to wow your favorite cast, to empower your beautiful family, and to prove to yourself that stage fright is all in your head and stupid._ I laugh at myself and my inner dialogue. 

Misha came up beside me and held his microphone away from his face to whisper in my ear, “Ready?”

I smiled shyly before replying, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

He dazzles me with another Misha smile once more because it’s our cue to start singing after the introduction is done. As soon as I started singing, the cast all took turns to look at me.

Mentally, I jump up and down and do a little dance and realize that I can do this. Briana is an amazing singer, but even my pitch was above hers. After a few bars I noticed the hall became quiet. People were pulling out their phones and using them as “lighters”, swaying to the rhythm of the melody. That’s when I realized the cast had stopped singing and I was on my own. I panicked for a brief second when I grasped the fact that the chorus was coming up. Ultimately, being the amazing person he is, Misha stepped in and sang the song with me, while the rest of the cast took a seat and followed along with everyone else and took out their phones to sway. It was a lovely duet, but then again I may be a little biased. 

When the chorus came dwindling down Misha took a chance to spin me around and dip me, everyone clapped loudly. We finished the song together, which singing with Misha himself is a dream come true, but doing so together, by ourselves, was beyond comparison. I was so happy tears were pooling at the corners of my eyes. The cast all gave me high-fives when the song was completed and Richard took over. There was nothing but positive feedback. 

Misha came up to me last. As he was hugging me I whispered, thick with emotion, in his ear, “Thank you for saving me.”

He squeezed me a little tighter as he said, “Your eyes gave you away. You seemed nervous coming up here to begin with. Stage fright?”

We stepped back from each other, still holding on somewhat at arm’s length.

I nodded, “Yes, severely!”

“Well, I feel honored that you decided to overcome that obstacle with us,” he gave my arms a reassuring squeeze. 

Since I was being all sorts of bold tonight, I gave him another hug and said, “It was mainly for you,” then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off the stage. I glanced at the sign-up sheet on my way back to Leigh; there were six songs in front of me for my second session.

“Duuuuuuuude! You did amazing!” Leigh squealed. Everyone around us was giving me high-fives. My heart was beating fast from the adrenaline, not only from the singing, but mainly from my interaction with Misha. _I can’t believe I did that._

After a while, I let loose and jammed out like everyone else. I’m usually not a people-person. I typically clammed up and kept to myself, but tonight was an entirely different story.

Every now and then Misha would look down at me, sometimes he’d wink, and sometimes he’d simply smile. Leigh caught on to the exchange after the second time.

“Looks like you caught someone’s eye,” she suggested as she elbowed me in the ribs.

“Oh, you know how it is. They do that with all the fans. It’s how they reel us in!” I laughed, even though I secretly loved it.

The next few songs were some classics, and then there were some pop. The crowd ate it up, I know I did. When they called my name again I actually had quite a few people clapping for me. I was less nervous this time around now that I knew what to expect.

The cast all gave me high-fives this time when they saw it was me back again. Briana came up to me and said, “It’s just you and I for this one! Good song pick!” She gave me a hug as I was saying my thanks. Halestorm’s, “Here’s to Us” was a slower song, but I thought it was appropriate for the end. Quickly, I asked her if I could say something to the crowd and that it would definitely be appropriate. She said, “Of course!”

After Richard handed me the microphone I took another deep breath. I stared out at everyone, somewhat shaking inside, but still built on the momentum of the adrenaline. 

“Hey everyone!” The crowd was cheering, so I continued.

“Is everybody having a great time?” More cheers.

“Briana and I are going to serenade you in just a minute with a song that I’m sure many of you can relate to, especially tonight and after this weekend. This song is for us, the Supernatural family”. I realized I brought my beer with me on stage, which gave me inspiration. I raised it in the air and shouted, “Raise your drinks because here’s to us!” We all did an air cheers as the beginning bars began to play. 

Briana walked over to me as we both started to sing the first verse and she put her arm around me. We sang in harmony and poured our hearts out to this song because, at least for me, it was symbolic for the Supernatural family. We have all been through so much together and sometimes the fans and the cast need to hear it. Everyone broke out into the loudest applause afterwards. Briana and I took a bow as we shared our thanks with everyone. It was the perfect ending for the night. The cast all gave me a hug this time around. 

Matt and Richard were thanking everyone for coming out and looked forward to seeing them the rest of the weekend. I was about to get off the stage when Misha pulled me aside and asked me if I would wait a moment while he and the rest of them said their goodbyes. Leigh and I made eye contact and I pointed to my phone telling her I’d text her. She nodded her head and turned around to follow everyone out the doors. _So, here I am standing alone like an idiot._

After finally gathering his things, Misha made his way towards me.

“You did amazing tonight.” He held his arms open to indicate that I should walk down the steps first. Chivalry is not dead, indeed.

I responded as I waited for him to climb down, “So did you. I had a great time.” He walked over to me and held his arm out for me to take, which I gladly did. He started leading me to the side of the stage where the emergency exit was, notably for the cast only. 

“That can’t have been your first time?” He chats away as we walk. 

“Stage fright, remember? I’ve probably sang in front of people five times in my lifetime.” This was all too true. I don’t do stages.

“Interesting. As I do recall you stated it was because of me you went up there. But, you have to sign up beforehand, so how did you know I would be there?” He looked down at me as we walked. I keep forgetting how tall he actually is. He’s eight inches taller than me, which was strangely satisfying. 

We were in the hallway now, while walking to wherever we were going I contemplated on whether to tell him truly what I did. 

I started laughing. He looked at me quizzically, “What?”

I looked up at him as we continued walking, “I may have prayed extremely hard. The possibility of singing beside _the_ Misha Collins at probably my only convention? The temptation was far greater than the fear.” I wouldn’t be walking down some hallway with Misha right now if I hadn’t. Speaking of somewhere unknown, “Just out of curiosity, where are we going?” I was all too happy to walk laps around the entire hotel with him for all I cared.

“I thought we could go to the bar to have a drink and talk some more. Would that be okay?” _What?_ He had a panel first thing in the morning, which is unusual since he is usually last. 

“Don’t you have an early panel?” I asked him.

“Yes,” he replied simply. 

“Oh, okay. Sure. I would be happy to have a drink with you.” There may have been an extra spring in my step after this.

We made it to the bar. It was around 1:00AM, which meant we had exactly one hour left until closing time. We found a secluded enclave so no one would bother us, or at least, recognize Misha. 

After ordering drinks, Misha started digging into details. 

“Your name is (Reader) who has a hidden talent of singing, who likes Supernatural, and may have a crush on me.” He didn’t state it as a question, but more or less factual.

“Mmm.. I suppose so. And your name is Misha, a.k.a. Dmitri, who is an actor on my favorite show, whom I may or may not have more than a minor crush on.” I look down at my drink and take a sip. 

“Hmm...” He swirls his drink around before taking another drink.

“So…Misha. What is this? Why am I deserving of the extra attention tonight?” I wanted to know. I know this wasn’t normal otherwise other fans would rave about this. 

“This is not normal, I will admit. But, I have to say your voice was mesmerizing.” He sat his drink down and looked at me.

“Oh,” was all I could muster. Misha was mesmerized by me. Who would’ve thought? Tonight is just insane. But, I feel like I should share in some sentiments.

“Your smile is the first thing I noticed.” I would have never thought I was going to have a chance to say this to Misha himself, let alone face to face and alone.

“I’ve heard that a lot.” As if on cue, he smiles at me.

“I think it’s because it touches your eyes. It looks genuine, like you enjoy making people smile.” He starts giving me his megawatt, panty-dropper Misha smile, which started a creeping redness across my skin because it made me think of naughty things.

“This isn’t coming across well. Stop smiling like that!” I hit his arm in annoyance at my blushing state. 

“Why?” He asked, grinning some more.

“Because. I would like to think clearly.” _God. Breathe. Relax. He invited you so stop acting like an idiot._

“Oh, so my smiling causes fogging of the brain?” He says and I realize then that he’s doing this on purpose.

“I know you know how you affect people. I am not any different. I can’t believe I’m talking to you of all people about this.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. I am not thinking clearly. _Insert foot in mouth now._

Luckily, Misha knows how to take a compliment or completely disregard it to not ruin a decent night with awkwardness. The subject was essentially changed to questions about our upbringing, schools, jobs, people in our lives; the normal. We sat there and talked until closing time. When they announced last call I reached into my purse for my wallet to pay for my drink only to have Misha put his hand over mine and say, “Please, it’s my treat. I asked you to come.”

My heart instantly melts all over again, but I still had to at least make a gesture. The independent woman in me would never forgive herself. 

“You are too kind, but I really can pay for it.” I counter offer.

He laughs, “I’m sure you can, but I would like to.” So, I let him, not for lack of trying.

We gather our stuff and head towards the hallways. _Shit. Where’s my room again?_ Slightly panicked, I looked at the hotel room number signs and quickly realized my room was off to the left.

“So, I’m off to the left,” as he says, “I’m off to the right.” We both glance at each other and laugh. 

I didn’t want to say goodbye yet, but knew I had to. 

“It was really great meeting you tonight and singing with you, as well.” I held out my hand awkwardly for him to shake it. I thought a hug would be too presumptuous, but he surprised me by grabbing my proffered hand and pulled me towards him for a hug. He smelled like sweat, beer, and whatever Misha’s smell was. It was intoxicating. I couldn’t help my body’s reaction to burying my nose in his neck to savor this quick moment in time. I felt him tense up at the touch of my nose, but he quickly relaxed his body to hug me a little tighter. I wasn’t sure how long we stood like that, but when we finally separated my emotions started to surface. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t show weakness. Don’t be silly. You’ll see him again tomorrow._

“Anyways, you have a big day tomorrow. I will be seeing you again sooner than you think.” I smiled as I dropped our hands, feeling the loss of warmth he provided, as I went to turn away, I thought, _‘What the hell? Might as well.’_ I turned back around and gave Misha another kiss on the cheek before I went to hightail it out of there. Misha grabbed my hand again and pulled me back to face him. Then, the unexpected, but always dreamed of happened.

He pulled me close to him and brought his hand up to caress my cheek just before bringing his lips down on mine, capturing my cry of surprise. Then just as suddenly, he stops the kiss, whispers, “Good night”, in my ear and stalked off in the opposite direction.

I stood here with my fingers touching my lips, bemused. _That just happened._ Tonight exceeded even my wildest dreams. Somehow with heavy legs, I made my way back to my room. Leigh, of course, was still awake leaning against her headboard since I forgot to text her. Oops.

“I was starting to get worried! Where were you?” Her eyes darting all over my body to make sure I was okay. 

“Umm… Misha asked me to have a drink with him and I kind of got swept up in our conversation, so I forgot to text you. I’m so sorry!” I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it and started pouring out what happened since she left.

“Oh. My. God! He kissed you?!” She was completely dumbfounded, just as I was.

“Yes?” I managed to squeak out.

“Oh my God. Oh my God…” She’s freaking out more than I am. 

“So, what was it like?” Leigh has a boyfriend, but it was Misha Collins, obviously she was curious.

I sat there thinking of the moments that led up to the kiss and realized the body language and chemistry were there, but since we were mere strangers for the most part neither one of us acted on it – until I kissed his cheek for the second time.

“It was… I don’t know. You know how his lips look dry all the time?” Leigh nodded her head indicating she did.

“They weren’t rough like I thought they would be. They were soft, tentative, yet demanding even for just a second. It was everything I thought it would be and more. That sounds cliché, yes. But, he has the type of lips that you’d want to feel everywhere.” I gave her a knowing look and smiled evilly. 

She laughed and stated, “You are so bad! But, now what? Does he want to see you again?” She scooted to the edge of the bed, engulfed in my story.

“I don’t know. Back to semi-reality? We will see him again, in six and a half hours to be exact.” She looked disappointed, like she was going to get this big juicy story of how Misha professed he was going to take me away and ravish me. The thought made me giggle.

“What?” She insisted.

“Nothing. It’s 2:30AM and I’m beat. Time for bed.” We both got our stuff around for tomorrow and got into bed. Misha’s panel was at 9:00AM and if I wanted to look halfway decent, get coffee and food, I would need to be up at 7:00AM. I tried not thinking about those beautiful blue eyes that looked at me tonight. After years of practice, I controlled my breathing to slower my heartrate, and thankfully within minutes I was fast asleep.


	2. Saturday Night Special: Double the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reader) treads in new territory. Does she go through with it?

The alarm went off way too soon. I felt like dead weight; sore and sleepy. I carefully shut my alarm off to not disturb Leigh with my morning routine. I gathered up today’s clothes; I went with a weathered gray tank, dark skinny jeans with rips, matching red bra and thong, an army green collared jacket, and black boots. It was very Dean-like, which I hadn’t done on purpose. I head into the bathroom to shower and put my “face” on, as I say.

Once in the shower, I finally let myself think of Misha’s kiss for the first time this morning. I dreamt of him, which didn’t surprise me. Almost every fanboy and fangirl fantasizes their celebrity crush notices them, and sometimes do more with them, but it usually remains in fantasyland. 

As I shampoo and condition my hair I imagine how today may go. I have the Gold Pass; therefore, I will be in the front. Misha will undoubtedly see me, then what? Then, there are the autographs, photo ops, never ending panels, and the Saturday Night Special with Louden Swain. My mind kept reverting back to what will Misha do now? _Nothing, you idiot. You had a conversation, you laughed, you teared up, and he kissed you good night. The End._

I overthink everything. My inner self wanted to analyze every little detail, but I waved off my typical reaction. I finished shaving every nook and cranny, rinsed off with some soothing lavender body wash, and then turned off the shower. I used a hand towel to wipe off the mirror. Since I didn’t feel like straightening my hair again today I just grabbed some anti-frizz serum and put a drop in my damp hair. Even air dried, my hair looked good, with it reaching down in the middle of my back, a great sheath of wavy mahogany, but not too curly to where it was unmanageable. I looked at my flushed face in the mirror and decided neutral makeup was best for today.

About 20 minutes later I was dressed and ready, I opened the bathroom door and peeked around the corner to see if Leigh was still sleeping, which she was by the soft snore that was coming from the lump on the bed. I scribbled a note on the complimentary pad of paper to let her know I went to search for caffeine and food; that I’d meet her at the panel later. If I didn’t eat for long periods of time I pass out. My WebMD self-diagnosis says I was Hypoglycemic. I never have actually had it checked out, but after passing out many times after not eating for several hours, I’ve learned my lesson.

I make my way down to the continental breakfast, it’s 7:30AM. I still have an hour and a half until Misha’s panel. My stomach was in knots causing my appetite to be lacking, but I force myself to drink a little orange juice and nibble on a blueberry muffin, coffee doesn’t count as a food group in this case.

I sit in a corner, sipping on some coffee, nibbling the muffin, and surfing the Twitter world for things related to ChiCon. I’m still new to Twitter and Tumblr. Typically, Facebook and Pinterest were my choice of apps to use. 

There were some pictures and videos from the Karaoke Party last night. It’s weird seeing yourself in several of them, but my favorite part was seeing the pictures of Misha and I. I was surprised by what the cameras caught during my second song. Misha looked enraptured and to think it was because of me sure does things to a girl. I could feel the flush creeping up my skin. I looked around, feeling self-conscious, but no one was looking. It was 8:15AM and the breakfast area was starting to fill up fast. 

I pulled up some music on my phone and grabbed my head phones out of my cinch bag. I needed some pump up alone time. I turned on my Spotify Supernatural Inspired playlist, and soon all the chattering around me was drowned out. I closed my eyes as “Carry On Wayward Son” washed over me for the thousandth time. Sometimes I rock out to it, sometimes I get emotional. I had a little bit of both feelings right now, which I am sure is hugely attributed to the convention high. 

I glance at my phone and it shows 8:45AM, I take a deep breath knowing my nerves and anxiety are going to go through the roof in 20 minutes. After I discard my trash, I text Leigh that I’m on my way to the hall. There was an immediate reply:

Same. See you in a minute.

A line was formed to get in. I walk past everyone and flash the Creation volunteer my Gold Pass. He lets me through. I beat Leigh to our front row seats. There were a couple of others that were already seated, but there was no one directly around me. In my momentary boredom I decide to take a selfie to post on Twitter with the ChiCon hashtag attached. About a minute later I received a notification, which truth be told, hardly ever happens. My heart fluttered when I saw what the notification was. It was a direct message from Misha, himself. _Shit._

The direct message said:

_Nice picture. I can see you right now. Were you too excited to hear me blather on some more?_

His message makes me look around the stage and if I hadn’t been looking as hard as I was I would have missed the tiny crack in the curtain, on the side, where I could barely make out a form.

I smiled as I replied:

_I see you too :P. You’re actually early! P.S. I could listen to you talk all day._

My reply makes me laugh. It’s silly, borderline sappy and flirtatious. My anxiety seemed to dissipate, thanks to him.

His reply was instant:

_Only came early to see you, and I could talk all day long if you’re the one listening._

I may have just sighed a little too loud. I had to remember that he’s watching my facial expressions. I suppress another sigh, and bite my lip instead as I hit the reply button:

_If only you had more time…_

I think to myself, _‘More time to do what?’_ I don’t even know what I mean. It’s so easy to flirt with him, at least over text. There was an instant reply:

_Maybe there will be…_

How can four little words hold so much promise? I spotted Leigh coming through the doors. I quickly replied:

_Promises. Promises. Gotta go. Waiting for some sexy angel to get on stage. Xo._

I exited out of the conversation just as Leigh was about to take her seat. 

“So, are you excited to see your favorite man in 5 minutes?” She gave me a suggestive look.

I stuck my tongue out at her. Yes, real mature. She knows I have been crushing on Misha for eight years. Either way, I respond, “Yes, and he’s not my man.”

She raises her eyebrows, “Oh, come on. I don’t see him taking any other girls out for drinks.”

“That we know of,” I reminded her.

She turned her whole body towards me this time, “I saw the photos on Twitter. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Don’t be so negative. Besides, he’d be lucky to get into your pants.” She gave me a wink.

I smirked at her. I’m not negative, just realistic, but I wouldn’t mind him trying to get into my pants either.

Before I could properly retort her, the panel began to start. Richard came out to warm us all up before introducing Misha to the stage. There was a lot of screaming with a couple lewd whistles. When Richard finally announced Misha’s entrance everyone went crazy. I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to act, so I just went with clapping loudly. 

Misha came out waving to everyone; all the while Leigh was elbowing me in the ribs and giving me a thumbs up, I rolled my eyes at her. There was a chair brought on stage for him; even though he rarely uses it. I liked it when he would stand with one leg hitched up on it, this made his butt more prominent and easy to look at. Although, he did flash one Con his underwear with his butt facing the crowd, so most of us have seen beneath the pants once.

Misha’s eyes drifted over to me several times and I couldn’t rid my face of the stupid grin that seemed to be stuck there permanently since I’ve met him. He talked about his weekend, a joke he heard from Jensen, and then started answering fans questions, one being:

> “So, as we all know – publicly you appear to be single. However, we all know actors are good at hiding things. Is or has there been a lucky lady in your life?”

He smiles and starts off with, “Good at hiding things, you say? Since when have I ever been good at that?” He gets a rise out of the crowd like he wanted, then continued, “But in all seriousness, there may be or has been a lucky lady. Next question!” The crowd wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that information other than research, but that would have to wait until later. 

I released the breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding. Just like everyone else, I had wanted to know the answer. He briefly glanced at me when he answered, am I to presume that I am the lucky lady? It’s silly. We’ve only just met and he’ll always see me as a fangirl. I didn’t want to think about it. It will get my hopes up, and because it was Misha – my ego would be devastated if this was all just a game, if I thought about it possibly being more than it was – it would shatter me. 

I reigned in my emotions and continued to listen to Misha recount countless stories, answering more fan questions, acting like the Misha we all know and love. I hadn’t realized how much time had passed because before I knew it Richard was on stage indicating Misha’s time was over and that his autograph session was going to immediately follow. Since Gold Pass holders go first, that includes me, I’ll be face to face with Misha in no time. 

Leigh and I made our way towards the autograph table, we were not purposely last, everyone else just had rushed to be first in line. I liked a little delayed gratification, or maybe I was nervous. Having the Gold Passes allowed us to have a little more time to talk to the celebrities, but not much. I brought a photo of a painting I had done that illustrated pieces of Castiel and Misha. 

“You okay?” Leigh finally asked as we inched closer to the table.

“Sure,” I halfheartedly replied.

“It’ll be fine.” She rubs my shoulder to console me.

“You’re next anyways.” I stuck my tongue out at her. My maturity levels know no bounds. I watched her hand her ticket to the volunteer and she’s granted access to give her photo to Misha. Misha smiles at her, his crow feet crinkling on the sides of his bluer than blue eyes. He glances past her and locks eyes with me, grinning. Right on cue, my face turns beet red again.

Misha stands up and hugs Leigh across the table. She must have whispered something in his ear because his whole body started shaking with laughter after the exchange. 

_Okay, my turn. Breathe._ My face was still flushed.

“You look lovely today,” Misha smiles up at me. I handed him the picture while responding, “Thanks, I like to try sometimes.” I give him one of my cheesier smiles, which earned me a smirk.

“You did this?” He holds up the photo to get a clearer look. 

“Yes.” I smile proudly, yet still flushed with embarrassment.

“This is amazing,” he looks at it a little longer.

“Aren’t you going to get into trouble for taking so long?” I turned back around and the line for Silver Passes was already formed.

“Since when do I follow the rules?” He quips. I couldn’t see what he wrote on my photo, but he stood up to give it to me and a hug, along with a surprise kiss on the cheek, which incidentally set off a new wave of blushes. 

“Control yourself.” I whispered in his ear before I laughed.

Keeping his voice down, he says, “I’ll be seeing you later.” He winked before sitting back down in his assigned seat, leaving my head reeling. 

_Good God. He’s going to kill me._ I look at what he wrote as I am walking away.

_“Promises. Promises. – Misha Collins ;)”_ This made me laugh. He stole my line and signed a winky face.

Leigh and I found each other out in the hall. There was still Mark Sheppard, Jim Beaver, and Sebastian Roche’s panels before the Saturday Night Special.

“So…How was your face time with Misha?” She wasn’t one to really ease into things. We were walking to make our way back to the panel. 

“Oh, you know, saying charming things that makes my panties wanna drop.” Leigh was taking a drink of water at that exact moment and almost sprayed it on some people walking by. I started laughing hysterically at her reaction. My price for almost making her spay people was a solid punch to my arm, which made me laugh all that much harder.

“What did you say to Misha that had him laughing?” I was curious.

“Oh,” she gave a short laugh, “I said that he better be nice to you or I’ll sick Crowley on him.” I looked at her for a moment and started laughing. 

“Only you would threaten him with something like that.” I state as I continued laughing.

As we were walking I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I received another message from Misha:

_What are your plans for today? Are you attending all the panels, autograph sessions, and photo ops?_

I glanced over at Leigh who was busy on her phone, and hit reply:

_My plans today involve attending all of the above and quite possibly getting floor burn._

I have come to the realization I have no filter when it comes to Misha. I wonder what he’ll say to that. I smirk at myself.

Instant reply:

_Floor burn?_

I look at Leigh again, she was still occupied. I hit reply:

_You know, when you have me on my knees later…_

I can’t believe I just said that. I can’t believe I am even flirting with Misha Collins, let alone having the ability to flirt with him. He has experience, he is 16 years older than me, but age doesn’t matter to me within reason. His reply wasn’t as instant as the others to where I got worried that maybe I went too far, but he finally did:

_Mark’s panel is in 20 minutes, can you get away from your friend?_

I’ll have to make something up, that I had to run to the room real quick. I reply quickly:

_Yes. Where do you want me?_

My pulse started to quicken as the realization started to set in that I made a BJ innuendo to Misha Collins. _Man, people would consider me a slut._ I’m really not like this. Secretly, I have this dying need to see him look at me when I have him in my mouth, make him forget everything, and see him lose himself. Yes, I probably have deep-seeded issues for that one, but I still want to do it.

Leigh was just getting off her phone when Misha messaged me back:

_Down by vendors, first room on the right. #112_

“Hey Leigh, I’ve gotta run up to the room to get my backup charger and go to the bathroom. I’ll meet you at Mark’s panel, if that’s okay?” I tried to keep my face passive, while my insides were squirming. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. A friend of mine is here, so I’ll go meet up with her while you’re gone.” I gave her a small smile before I walked away. I walked down the hallway, towards the vendor’s area and I started getting nervous, but excited. I reached door #112, looked around before entering, making sure no one would notice.

Misha was sitting on the edge of the table, watching me walk towards him, wearing a mischievous smile. He got up from the table and made it to me in three strides before he brought his hand around my neck to pull me in, until our lips were touching. We were both tentative, at first, not knowing boundaries and nerves, but I couldn’t suppress my lust for this man. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and brought our bodies close. There were too many layers. My body was flush against his, grinding against the friction of his jeans.

I wish we were secluded; I would strip down right now if it were a viable option. My original want came to mind, causing me to stop mid-embrace. Misha looked down at me, confused and aroused. His arousal was very apparent due to his erection bulging against his tight-fitted jeans. I smiled as I dropped down to my knees. _What if I do it wrong? What if he doesn’t like it?_ I tried to push my worries away as I reach to undo his pants. Misha grabs my hand to stop my attempt.

“You don’t have to do this. I’d be perfectly happy with a make out session. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after we parted ways last night.” He regarded me.

“I know I don’t _have_ to. I _want_ to. I have wanted to for a very long time. Let me put you in my mouth, Misha.” It almost came out in a whimper, and it was then I realized how much I wanted to do this, desperate to taste him, to see his reaction, to please him. I see him take a deep breath, nostrils slightly flared, torn between lust and doing the responsible thing.

He eventually moves his hand to allow me to get back to my original task. I undid his belt, his button, and unzipped his zipper, all while glancing up at him. I bit my bottom lip as I put my fingers through his belt loops to pull his pants down. They got stuck mid-thigh because he had thick, strong runner legs.

I almost laughed at seeing his lucky orange underwear, yet seeing his erection pushing at the seams stopped me though. He looked surprisingly big. I reached my hand up to rub the outline of him over his underwear, causing him to close his eyes and thrust his hips forward. This is what I wanted to see, him lost in sensation because of me. It’s been about five minutes, which meant we only had 12 left with time to situate and get back, time is ticking.

I boldly yanked the front of his underwear down and grabbed his cock. His gasp of surprise urged me onward, his eyes open and watching. I wanted to see him as I did this; I licked my lips, trained my eyes on his, and slowly guided him into my mouth. He tasted exquisite. I licked the head of his cock and a soft moan escaped his lips. I know I had to speed up the process, so before going any further I said, “We don’t have much time, so fuck my mouth like how you want to fuck me.” I’ve never talked dirty, I’ve only read my fair share of smut novels and fan fiction.

His eyes widened for a brief second due to my audacity, then put his hand behind my head to pull me forward. I opened my mouth for him, readying myself for a punishing tempo. He started off sliding in and out of me slowly, feeling my tongue run up the bottom side of his cock, but soon he picked up the pace. I reached up to palm his balls; they were fairly engorged indicating he was going to come soon. The pace was almost brutal; his cock was hitting the back of my throat, although I didn’t have a gag reflex. In and out, his fingers dug into my scalp, his breathing came out sharper. I kept my eyes trained on him the entire time.

“Stop now if you don’t want me to come in your mouth.” His words came out hoarse. _Oh, no. You’re mine, all of you._ I pulled his hips closer to let him know my answer. His thrusts came faster and faster before I heard him groan and release inside my mouth. I quickly swallowed, it wasn’t my favorite part, but the look on his face just now was well worth it.

I sat back on my heels, feeling pretty proud of myself, as he pulls his pants up and puts himself back together. He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice.

“Well, that was hugely unexpected and undeserving really. What about you?” He pulls me up off the floor as I respond, “I’m sure you can think of something later.” I smile at him. He put his arms around me to bring me in for another kiss.

“Mmm… I think I can,” he says when he breaks away. I look at my phone, there’s six minutes to go. 

“I’ll leave first since I have a panel to go to.” I smirk at him. I grabbed a piece of discarded paper that was left on a table nearby, scribbled my number on it using the pen I kept in my front pocket.

“Here, just in case.” I handed him the piece of paper. When I turned to walk away, I stopped mid-step to look back, “Just so you know, my panties are so wet right now. I hope you fuck me soon.” With that, I exited the room leaving a slightly shocked looking Misha behind.

It felt like the briefest quickie without the sex, but that was without a doubt the biggest turn on, seeing Misha come apart because of me. I attempted to flatten down my hair on my way to Mark’s panel to hide the fact that I just gave a blow job to a perfect stranger. He was a celebrity, but a stranger nonetheless, which is so unlike me. Carpe Diem?

I felt my phone vibrate; I figured it was Leigh wondering where I was. It was an unknown number, which could only mean one person:

_I still have no words for what just happened, and quite frankly, I’m feeling a little selfish._

His response made me smile. Misha looked like someone who liked to make sure you’re “taken care of” in that respect. I respond:

_If it’s any consolation, I could do it again and again and again, and want to really badly. However, I am looking forward to seeing what you come up with. Heading into the panel now._

_XO – Wet & Wanting_

I laugh at myself and my response, Misha makes me bold. I find my way to my seat next to Leigh. She smiles at me, excitement showing in her eyes. She _loves_ Mark, absolutely adores him.

“Excited?” I tease her.

“Maybe.” She stuck her tongue out at me. This is why we’re friends, we have no maturity levels whatsoever. 

When Mark was presented on stage her eyes instantly brightened, a smile permanently plastered on her face, I’m sure I had a similar look when I see Misha, but I didn’t have someone else at home to love even more.

Misha may have responded, but I realized I have to be careful, for him and myself. People are crazy in this fandom. They would say hurtful things, that I was ugly, that Misha could do better, and that I just wanted attention. The last thing I want is to hurt him, but I also have some self-preservation. 

Leigh was mesmerized, so I chanced a look at my phone. He had responded:

_My pants feel a little tighter now. Good thing everyone thinks I think about sex all the time in case it becomes painfully obvious. Intermission is after Jim’s panel, can I see you then?_

I didn’t like lying to Leigh. Maybe I’ll give her some minor details on why I’m disappearing. I respond to Misha quickly:

_Let me see what I can do ;)_

_P.S. Still wet_

I waited to talk to Leigh until we were in line for autographs. 

“So…” I started, not sure how this will go.

“So?” Leigh asked.

“Misha wants to take me to lunch.” I squeezed my lips together. There’s the mini lie. 

“When did he ask you?” She was inquisitive. 

“He DM’d me after I posted that selfie on Twitter this morning.” I don’t know why I’m nervous. I’m not telling her what we’re really doing, even though I’m an adult.

“Do you want to?” I know she is supposed to ask that, but I couldn’t help but give her the “don’t be dumb” look. 

“Obviously, I do. You would if Mark asked you.” I stated.

“Yes, but him and I are taken. You and Misha are single. I know you “love” him, but I don’t want him taking advantage of your obsession for him.” Her concern was natural. If the situation was reversed I would be saying the same thing to her.

“Maybe I am taking advantage of him for the time I have him. Honestly, he has been nothing but sweet and a gentleman.” I tried to reassure her. 

“Okay, if you’re sure. You’ll tell me if he does something untoward to you?” Who uses that word? To make our conversation lighter, I responded in my fake British accent, “Untoward? Why whatever do you mean, madam?” I bite my lip from trying not to laugh.

She laughs immediately following with, “Oh, hush. You know what I mean.”

“I know and I will. Besides, you told me not be negative and that he would be lucky to have me. That would require him getting to know me first,” I pestered her, causing her to open her mouth twice, but halting what she was going to say. She eventually gave up and returned her attention to the panel. _Probably because I was right._

I took out my phone while Leigh was looking forward. I replied to Misha’s text:

_Game on._

Mark’s autograph session was nice. The British accent is a weakness of mine, and he was very sweet. I told him I had a love/hate relationship with Crowley. He laughed and said almost everyone does. He surprised me by standing to give me a hug.

“I think you’re officially in the love category.” I laughed with him.

Jim’s panel was immediately afterwards. He is as every bit of sweetness off the show as he is on the show. He’s the kind of person you just want to hug and you feel better for it. The only thing I can compare it to is seeing a family member that you haven’t seen in forever, which makes sense because “Bobby” is family.

We made it to intermission. I was anxious to find out what Misha had planned. The anticipation alone kept me turned on during the panels, autos, and photo ops. It was hard to concentrate fully. 

Misha finally texted me about five minutes after Jim’s photo ops:

_Meet me in hotel room #390_

I let Leigh know he texted me and I was meeting him in one of the hall rooms. She gave me a hug, reminded me to text her if I needed her, then proceeded to give me a spank on the butt for good luck. I laughed as I stalked off.


	3. [Part 2] Saturday Night Special: Double the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader sneaks off to meet Misha, what unfolds is something that will surely change her view for the rest of the weekend.

As I was walking to, what I presume to be Misha’s hotel room, I thought about what will happen. _Will we have sex? What if he doesn’t find me attractive underneath it all?_ Honestly, I worry too much.

It took me about 10 minutes to get to the hotel room. My stomach was in knots by the time I arrived. I tentatively knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for Misha to answer it. He opened the door wide for me to walk past him. 

“I wasn’t sure you were coming. You didn’t respond,” he stated as he re-bolted the door.

I take off my army green jacket and hung it on one of the chairs before responding.

“I couldn’t wait.” It was true, and I wanted to surprise him. “How long do we have?” My voice was a little off, laced with arousal and realization that I have Misha Collins in a bedroom all to myself.

“Roughly 25 minutes, 30 tops if my handler doesn’t find me.” He regarded me with his blue eyes, which are much darker than normal. _An effect from arousal?_

“So, tell me what you want me to do?” I could see his erection was growing, that he was pleased that I was here.

“Strip.” He said it in a lower voice, not quite Castiel, not quite Misha, but when I heard it, it reverberated all the way down between my thighs.

I turned around so my back was to him and bent over to slowly unzip my boots. I glanced behind me as I was unzipping the second boot and his scorching gaze almost had me ripping off everything else and forgetting about the striptease. After I slipped out of my boots I turned back around to watch him as I undid my jeans. He continued to watch intently, not moving a muscle. I shimmied my jeans down my legs and kicked them off to the side. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and over my head and threw it next to my jeans. I stood there for a minute, in my red matching undergarments, watching the admiration in Misha’s eyes.

“You are breathtaking… Now the bra and panties.” I smiled at his “Dom” voice, or that is what I’m considering it as now. I do as he says, unhooking my bra and letting it drop to the floor, then I hooked my fingers in my underwear and slipped them down my legs, now I am stark naked. I wasn’t extremely shy, but it is in front of _Misha._

Misha cleared his throat as he took in my appearance. He made quick work of shedding his clothing. His cock looked even bigger now than before.

“Get on your back on the bed.” I obeyed immediately. My body was so high strung that he could simply blow on me and I may orgasm.

“Since we don’t have a lot of time, I owe you an orgasm and if you’re as uncomfortable as I think you are that shouldn’t take long. Then, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. Any objections?” He was dead serious. _Misha talking dirty is hot_ , like, _really_ hot.

“None whatsoever.” Sign me up for 20 more sessions.

He climbed up on the end of the bed, crawling between my legs up towards me. Once he reached me he asked, “Are you on the shot or birth control?” Seemed outlandish at first, but it was a rational question for someone in his position.

“Shot,” was all I could manage to get out before he crushed his lips down on mine. I could feel his cock hanging against the center of my thighs. I really tried to restrain myself, but he was this close and I needed the friction, I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer and rubbed against the head of his cock.

Misha pulled back from our kiss, “Patience. Don’t worry, you will get off. Hopefully twice.” He gives me a devilish grin.

I feel slightly ashamed and wanton at my impatience because I wanted him inside me now.

“I ache. Make it stop.” I pouted.

“Put your arms above your head,” he commanded, without hesitation I complied.

“Now, should I make you come like this?” He pinches my right nipple until it’s erect in his expert fingers, causing me to moan. I’ve never came that way before, I didn’t even know it was possible for me. It made the sensations within me rise, even more so when I felt his mouth replace his fingers.

I moaned louder, pushing against his cock. _I wanted him so badly._ He stopped sucking, pulling me out of my reverie. “Not yet, love, almost there.” He smiled. Here I am in the throes of passion and he looks almost unaffected. He trickled kisses down my breast, paving the way down to my navel. He backed up so he could spread my legs as wide as they would go. I wanted to watch, but I couldn’t. It was so intimate. 

“Let’s see if you taste as good as you look,” was the last thing he said before burying himself between my legs. Misha had a long tongue, and honestly, the God’s blessed him with great skills, too. He began dipping his tongue inside, twirling it around, using his nose as pressure on my clit. My moaning became constant, my fingers made their way through Misha’s hair, pulling him closer. My passion was rising; his tongue kept circling around and around. He brought his thumb up and twirled it around my clit, following the same motion as his tongue.

“Oh, Misha,” I managed to moan out. He picked up his pace knowing full well I was close and soon I was losing myself, falling over the edge, crying out Misha’s name as I came loudly.

Misha leaned back up, licking his lips, “You taste intoxicating.”

Coming down from my high, I was finally able to say, “That…was…the best orgasm I have ever had.”

“It’s not over yet. Flip over on your stomach. Remember, hard and fast.” His words made me squirm and quickly want to obey.

I get on my knees facing away from him, ass in the air, and anticipation building back up for the feeling to finally have him inside me. I couldn’t see him, but I felt him move between my legs and then the feeling of fingers between my legs. 

“I know you’re wet right now, but I need you to be ready for me,” and with that he inserted two fingers inside me, gently massaging the inside, stretching me and building the fire back up inside me until I started pushing back against his fingers. Soon he withdrew his fingers, causing me to momentarily whimper until I felt his cock circling my entrance. _This is it. This is where I want him to be._ He put his hands on my hips to pull me back to him as his cock entered me, pushing and pulsing inside, filling me. It was glorious. 

“God, you’re so tight…” He thrusted slowly at first, continuing to stretch me, then shortly after, he picked up the tempo, circling his hips. I met him thrust for thrust, wanting him to bury himself in me while hitting my sensitive spot each time. He wrapped one arm around me and reached down to circle my clit, causing me to tighten around him. He groaned. He kept circling and circling, thrusting harder each time until I was calling out his name once more with him following behind, releasing inside of me.

He pulled out of me and got off the bed to go in the bathroom. I fell on the bed on my side, I heard the faucet run before he came back into the room with a wet wash cloth. He handed it to me, and then turned around so I could clean myself. Afterwards, I got up off the bed and walked past him to go to the bathroom. 

_That was… I don’t know if it’s just because it has been awhile for me or we’re just good together, but whatever the reason – I am addicted._

After washing up, I wanted to see how much time was left. Misha was lounging on the bed with the sheet splayed across him, looking at his phone. _He must be permanently attached to that thing._ I glanced at the alarm clock, only 16 minutes has passed. We could still have another round if we were quick. Misha looks up from his phone as I approach him, and he smiled at me. 

“How are you feeling?” His concern made me smile since it was misplaced because I felt wonderful.

“I feel like…I want more.” I bite my lip.

“Really?” He looks at the clock, “We’ll have to be quick.” I grin at him.

“I am fully aware of that.” I climb on the bed towards him and pull the sheet away; I was surprised to see he was already fully hard. _The stamina on this guy, honestly._

I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his cock just before dipping my head down to lick it. Misha let out a soft moan of appreciation that urged me on to put all of him in my mouth again. Using my saliva, I slicked around the sides of his cock, getting him wet and ready. I had to make quick work. After a minute I climbed on top of him and positioned myself just above him. He offered his hands to steady me as I pushed down on him, feeling him impaling me, but in the most delicious way. I started moving up and down, he helped speed up our pace by putting his hands on my hips and pushing and pulling us back and forth.

My hands were on his chest, head thrown back. I forgot what it felt like being on top and in control, it was heady, especially being in control of Misha. I opened my eyes to look at him, who was staring intently at me. I bit my lip as a reaction to being the object those blue eyes was looking at like that, like something he wanted to devour on a primal nature. Me biting my lip apparently does things to Misha because all of a sudden he flipped us over so he was on top now. I wrapped my legs around his waist, which made his thrusts deeper, causing friction against my clit, the storm rising inside me all over again.

Shortly, he was slamming into me, his mouth on mine, both in a frenzy to have more. His mouth captured my cries as I came once again against him, it wasn’t long for him to follow suit.

* * *

  


We had nine minutes until the next panel. Both fully dressed, back to our former selves, at least in appearance. He was the first to break the silence, “I don’t think I could get enough of you.” I was surprised he would say something like that out loud. 

“I think I feel the same way about you.” I went with honesty.

“I thought we would be good together, but this is beyond what I expected.” His honesty was disarming. Unfortunately, at that moment I decided to remember that the Con only had one more day. He must have noticed my change of thought.

“What’s wrong?” He looked concern once again.

“There’s only one more day left.” I frowned, wishing it’d never end.

He looked down, then back up, “We’ll talk about it later. We need to head down now.” I guess that was that. We’ll talk about it later.

He grabbed his phone, key card, and some other stuff, while I grabbed my cinch bag that had all of my con belongings. As we reached the door to go out, he turned towards me once more and gave me a kiss that had me wanting to skip the rest of the day and go back to bed. He sensed my reaction.

“There’s no more time. Let’s go.” He chuckled. I felt deflated. “Fine…” He laughed at my pouting face. 

We walked down the hallway together, but once we got closer to the convention halls I told him to wait a few minutes. He asked me why. _Why? Because you don’t deserve bad publicity. Because what’s the point since we’ll never see each other again after tomorrow?_

“Please? It will make things harder for you and me.” The vultures on Twitter came to mind. Just one picture could send the fandom in a blaze.

“You know I don’t care about all that.” I did know that. He lived for what he wanted, not what other people expected, my little rule breaker. I walked over to him, looked both ways down the hallway before pushing my body flush against his, crushing his mouth with mine, savoring how beautiful he was as a person. 

“Not yet.” I kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. He stayed behind, like I asked.

I made it to the panel about two minutes after it was supposed to start; luckily, they were running a few minutes behind. Leigh wanted to ask me a hundred questions, but she refrained until we were standing in line for autos. I decided to be straight with her.

“How was lunch with Misha?” She was curious as ever.

“We didn’t exactly have lunch.” I looked at the ceiling.

“What did you do then?” She eyed me speculatively.

“We may have done something else.” I looked away from her, avoiding the consternation.

“You… You didn’t!” She almost yelled in disbelief.

“What?” I hissed back.

“Why would you do that?” The worried look was back in full force. 

“Because I can; wanted to, did it, loved it, hope to do it again!” I responded petulantly.

“I know you make your own decisions, but I just want you to be careful.” She rubbed my arm.

“I’m on the shot, just so you know.” I replied, still somewhat annoyed at the judgement.

“I mean your heart…” I understand why she’s worried. _Maybe Misha does this at every Con? How would I know? How will it feel when we say goodbye tomorrow?_

“I know. I’ll probably be a mess, a well-worth it mess and then you can say ‘I told you so’ afterwards, okay?” I gave her a small smile.

“Just let me know if you need me, okay?” I gave her a hug and said I will.


	4. [Part 3] Saturday Night Special: Double the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's first solo experience, Misha provides her with the help she seeks.

We made it through all the panels, autos, and photo ops. There was a two hour break before the Saturday Night Special. I was looking forward to the small reprieve. Meeting all of these celebrities keeps my anxiety on edge, which can also be very tiring. Misha and I hadn’t texted each other since I met up with him. I assumed he was busy, naturally. 

Leigh and I decided on a quick 20 minute nap. Afterwards, she said she was going to meet up with the friend she ran into earlier and asked if I was going to be okay with meeting up with her at SNS later.

“I’ll find something to do, I’ll probably relax. I’m beat.” She may have suggested under her breath that that was because of all the sexing before going out the door.

After she left, I decided to text Misha:

 _I may be in my room alone for the next hour and a half. Wonder what I should do?_

Misha replied instantly:

 _I can be there in around 25 minutes. Room number?_

I replied:

 _#273. I might warm up without you._

I laughed at my boldness.

Misha responded back:

_I’ll be there. I can’t wait to watch you touch yourself. If only I could be there sooner…_

_Great. Now I have a hard on when I’m about to do an interview._

_Think of me…_

I giggled at his response. I decided to shower today’s adventures away, wrapped myself up in a towel, and went and lay on the bed. I decided to relax and not start without Misha until 10 minutes before he was meant to show up.

I thought about him while touching myself, it was an easy turn on, especially after today. I’ve never gotten myself off by myself. I just don’t do it right, even though I know what I like. Closing my eyes and thinking of Misha, I inserted two fingers while tugging on my left nipple proved to get my arousal flowing. I took it slow because I didn’t want to come the moment he stepped in here. 

I thrusted my fingers in and out alternating that between rubbing circles around my clit. I thought of Misha’s mouth on me down there and a soft moan escaped my lips. His mouth was truly a gift. I thought of him thrusting his slick cock in me, slamming against my core, all while his mouth was on mine working its wonders.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock on the door. Shaken out of my thoughts, I lazily make it to the door and look through the peephole. _Dreams do come true._ Quickly, I opened the door and pulled Misha by his shirt before I dropped my towel and brought his body against mine, covering my mouth with his.

I took him by surprise, but he recuperated just as quick, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing my ass. Still not breaking our embrace, I steer us towards the bed before I pull us down on it. 

Misha chuckled, “I see you’re happy to see me, but why don’t you finish where you left off before I arrived.”

I pouted, “Because you do it better.”

He backed off the bed and quickly shed his clothes, his erection bobbing between his legs.

“I want to watch you,” he states. 

My face turned slightly red.

“What?” He tilted his head to the side. It was very Castiel-like.

“I... Uh… Have never gotten myself off by touch alone,” I say, slightly mortified at how inexperienced I am.

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that. Scoot forward.” I do as he says and he climbs in the bed behind me.

“Now lay back against me,” he demands. As I lean back against him he wraps his arms around me.

“Give me your hand.” He takes my proffered right hand, covering it with his own, and descends our hands down between my legs. We began rubbing me together, him guiding my hand; circling and rubbing just like he did by himself. He would guide my fingers inside, filling me with one of each of our fingers. I don’t know if it’s because he was here, but I began to feel that now all too familiar sensation building. Misha started sucking on my neck and pulling on my nipples, I hadn’t realized I was doing my own ministrations alone now. 

I closed my eyes and gave myself over, not worrying, not thinking, just feeling the emotions emitting inside of me. Misha would nip my ear or bite my neck and the pleasure and pain mix sent me over the edge. It was a different type of orgasm, more intimate and personal. Moments after, I finally opened my eyes to glance over my shoulder at Misha. He asked, “How was that?”

“It was different. It seemed more personal. I couldn’t have done it without you here.” I admitted, giving him my shy smile.

“You could if you don’t think about it, but I’m glad I was here to enjoy a first for you,” his eyes glowed. At that moment I felt something hard pushing against my bottom. I learned forward on my knees and glanced back at him, “Will you fuck me now?” I raised my eyebrows and bit my bottom lip, only to give the look of innocence, but asking for something dirty.

Misha’s eyes opened wider for a fraction of a second before climbing on his knees behind me. He gripped his cock, slowly stroking his hardened length, while saying, “You want this?” He eyed me, knowing full well I did. 

“Mmm...Hmm,” was all I managed to get out before he guided his head into my wet entrance. I pushed back against him, wanting to feel all of him inside me once more. It was a feeling I never thought I’d get used to. He let out a groan when I squeezed my muscles, trying to coax him. That’s when he started picking up the pace, my come making it easy for him to slide in and out. He reached across my back and tugged on my half-dried hair, causing me to clench around him. He pulled my hair each time he thrust into me, giving me this delicious feeling of fullness. I reached down between my legs and rubbed my clit, embracing each plunge hitting my center, loving every time his body slapped against mine.

“Come for me again, baby,” he groaned out.

His words were my undoing, and I came just as he plunged into me one more time and he followed me, both crying out each other’s name in our ecstasy. We both collapsed on the bed, energy somewhat waned, and coming down from our high.

“I don’t think I’m going to be worth a damn during the Castiel photo ops for tomorrow.” He smiled lazily at me, as he takes his finger and follows it along my side, down the dip of my waist, up over my hipbone.

“As a buying patron, I’d definitely say it was worth it. But, then again, I may be biased.” I smiled wide.

He laughs, “Definitely worth it.”

As I nuzzle up to him I ask him how much time we have left.

“We still have 40 minutes,” he smirks as he wraps his arm around me.

“Are you tired?” He always looks tired. It was one of the things I would worry about from afar. When he plays Castiel he usually looks more worn down than usual. I couldn’t tell if it was makeup or not, and I worried nonetheless. I am able to look into his eyes now, in person, and see that there is so much more to him than we all realize. He has always made me feel overwhelmed by his personality, how extraordinary he is as a human being despite the fact his life hasn’t been easy.

“Not really. Why?” He questioned as he looked down at me as I smiled up at him.

“I don’t know. I worry about you. You always seem tired, not by your personality, but you just seem tired here.” I pointed my finger at his eyes.

“Are my eyes getting droopy on me?” He smiled.

“It’s not that. It’s hard to explain. It’s almost like you look tired because there’s never enough time in the day to do everything you wanted and there is indefinitely so many things that you do want to do, like change the world and help people be better. I just…I’m in awe of you and worried about you.” I bring my hand up to cup the left side of his face.

“You are one of the most beautiful human beings I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I’m not saying only here on your face, but here,” I brought my hand to cover his heart, “I tend to get overwhelmed thinking about you, as an individual, and how good you are.” Tears pricked the sides of my eyes. I don’t often get emotional, but any time I think of someone hurting Castiel or Misha I just get downright upset or hostile. He has a heart and soul that should be cherished. He is someone that deserves so much more. 

“Hey…” He rubs one of the tears that escaped the corner of my eyes.

“I’m just like anyone else who is trying to get through life, while making a difference.” He rubbed the side of my face.

“I know you are, but you are unlike most people nowadays. Your heart is good.” I tilt my head to the side and shyly smile up at him. 

“You have a good heart, too. I can tell.” He responded.

“I try. I was a decent human being before Supernatural, but then learning about the cast and all that you guys strive to do for others, it made me want to be a better person than I thought I was.” I looked down at Misha’s chest. 

“Even if what I do only made the life of one person better, it would all be worth it. I’m still selfish; I still have wants and needs like anyone else. I am no better than any one person and I don’t pretend to be. Be kind and love each other are what I always strive to share with others.” 

“Yes, you’re too good for me…” I lifted my hand to Misha’s chest. The hair looked so inviting. I ran my fingers through it. It was soft over the firm muscle that lay below it. 

Misha laid his hand over mine to stop it and scowled at me, “That is just absurd. Why would you think that?” He wrapped his hand around mine more firmly.

“It’s not about the fame or money or popularity, I promise you. I’ve never aspired to have any of that. It’s your true nature of goodness. I am striving to be that way though.” I glanced back into his eyes. He was still scowling, which made me laugh. I decided to change the subject.

“You know…we have a half hour still and all of the adventures of today and yesterday have got me feeling all sorts of dirty. Want to lighten the mood and go take a shower with me?” I pouted and attempted to give my version of his puppy dog eyes. 

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss my nose. “You are insatiable. I like your idea though because I feel like I’m the same way right now.”

We both roll out of the bed and walk towards the bathroom. I couldn’t remember how the bathroom looked before I left it earlier.

“Please keep in mind there are two girls staying in here. It could be a mess.” How do I not remember? I was just in there 20 minutes ago. 

Misha laughed. “I understand. Actor, remember?” 

I giggled with him. Oh, yes, I’m sure trailer counters are always busy with makeup and aesthetics.

We get in the bathroom and I was surprised it was as clean as it was. I do have a cleaning obsessive compulsive disorder sometimes. 

I turned on the shower and let it warm up. Misha and I were both standing there naked. I openly looked him up and down and gave him a wink. He laughed at my audacity before reaching out to pull me close to him then covered my lips with his, I never want his kisses to end. There truly wasn’t anything like it. 

Steam started pouring out from behind the shower curtain when we finally ended our embrace. Misha held back the curtain so I could step in first, then I grabbed his hand to help him get in. I let the water wash over me just as he joined me under the showerhead. Misha in a shower all wet with a hard on was the best view in the entire world. I am constantly getting mentally hit by how breathtaking this man was, how beautiful he was inside and out. 

He grabbed the shampoo on the side and lathered up his hands.

“Turn around.” He stated. Who was I to object to being pampered?

I did as he wanted, facing away from him. Shortly after, I felt his hands running through my hair and it felt heavenly. The only time I ever get this type of pampering is if I go to a salon to get my hair cut, which rarely happens. With my eyes closed, a soft moan escaped my lips as I sigh in appreciation. His fingers were magic.

“You like?” He asked.

“Mmm… Very much.” I sighed in contentedness. 

“Time to rinse.” He said playfully.

I rinse my hair reluctantly, but decided I could reciprocate the pleasuring feelings on him.

“My turn.” I lathered up my hands to run through his hair. It was a little difficult because of him being so much taller than me, but the results were just the same, even a sigh of appreciation. 

I leaned out of the shower to grab a hanging washcloth to put some of my body wash on it, Misha grabbed it out of my hands just as I was rubbing the cloth together to create a lather.

“I want to do it.” I laughed, but turned around to give him access to my back, while pulling all of my hair to the left side for better access. He started rubbing the washcloth across my back, and it felt amazing. He scooted closer to me wrapped his arms around me. I felt his erection pushing into my lower back. I moved my head to the side as he brought the cloth down on my breasts, squeezing them gently while doing so. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling and leaned back against him. He brought the cloth down my sternum to my navel, and then dropped the cloth on the floor when he went to go lower. 

His fingers found the apex in my thighs and inserted two fingers, causing a moan to escape my lips. This time he was gentle, suckling the side of my neck, easing his fingers in and out slowly, all the while caressing my breast in rhythm.

Shortly after, I halted his ministrations and turned around to face him. Water was dripping down over his hooded eyes as he looked at me. I put my arms around him and kissed him slowly, then just as suddenly, I stopped, confusing him even further when I moved to turn around.

I pushed my backside into him to show him what I wanted. When I glanced over my shoulder, he arched an eyebrow, “Ready for more so soon?”

“Always,” my response came out breathy. He brought his hands down my sides until they were resting on my hips.

“Put your hands on the wall and slightly bend over,” he murmured in my ear.

I did as I was told, always too willingly. Soon I felt him between my thighs trying to find my entrance with his cock, and when he does he let out a groan of pleasure, spiking my arousal even higher. 

Misha continued his slow rhythm, letting us embrace the fullness of each time he thrusted into me, but my impatience got the better of me.

“Harder, Misha.” I whimpered. 

“You want it harder?” he asked. He thrusted in once more, deeper somehow, before I was able to give him an answer. But, there was a resounding ‘yes’ repeatedly after.

* * *

  


After our less-than-clean shower, Misha and I finally got out of the shower to get redressed for the Saturday Night Special. We were both prunes by the time we got out, but definitely more satisfied. 

“So, are you officially sated?” He glanced over at me as I was brushing my hair with a smirk on his face.

I smile at him, “Hardly, but we’ve run out of time and I won’t be able to walk later if we did it again.” I went back to brushing the snarls out of my hair, watching him in the mirror watching me. He walked over behind me and put his hands on my hips, I watched him in the mirror leaning down to nuzzle my neck. 

“Maybe I don’t want you being able to walk later,” he whispers as he kisses my neck. It sends shivers down my spine, causing me to laugh.

“We have to get ready, quit being naughty!” I playfully slap his arm. 

“But, I like being naughty with you,” he says as he nips my ear. I sigh against him.

“You know I can’t say no to you, which is completely unfair. But, I don’t want you to get into trouble with your handlers and then we won’t be able to sneak away the rest of the weekend. So, use this comb and fix your hair, while I fix myself. You’re making me a hot mess.” I handed him the comb.

“Fine…” He begrudgingly takes the comb from me, which makes me giggle due to his pouty face.

I make quick work of my makeup since Misha has seen me both with and without it, I don’t apply as much this time. Misha fiddled with his hair for a few minutes, I would have openly watched him if I didn’t need to get ready at the same time, or look like a creep. After we were both satisfied with our appearances, I made my bed so it didn’t look too much like a lot of sex happened even though the musk lingered in the air, which was intoxicating, but I was hoping it would dissipate by the time Leigh came in.

We grab our stuff and head out of the room. Unfortunately with it being intermission, there were a lot more people in the hallways, which meant there were screaming fangirls everywhere once Misha was recognized. I left more room between us so fans wouldn’t interpret more out of the situation. Misha ended up having to stop several times to give fans a quick hug or to take pictures. _Do I stop and wait or do I keep going?_ I kept going; I did need to meet up with Leigh. She had texted me and asked if I was on my way.

Feeling slightly guilty for abandoning Misha, I texted him:

_I’m sorry I left you to fend for yourself, but I didn’t want to cause any weird questions for you. Plus, they want to see YOUR handsome face. Also, my friend Leigh is waiting for me._

_I’ll be thinking of you…_

_XO Still Wet & Wanting…Always :P_

I texted Leigh that I was almost to the hall.

Misha replied when I was almost to the hall doors:

 _Traitor. I have thoroughly been abused. You could have stayed…_

_XO Glad you’re still wet and wanting. I may have to punish you later for leaving me with that mob. See you soon ;)_

His reply made me giggle. I _did_ feel guilty. I replied:

 _Since I’ve been so naughty, you may have to tie me up and spank me._

_Looking forward to it. XXX_

I pressed send as I walked through the doors after showing the volunteer my Gold Pass. Leigh was towards the front. Saturday Night Special has apparently evolved over the years, people were supposed to remain in their assigned seats and watch it like a panel, but Matt and Rob and the others were having none of that after a while. It lasts around two hours. Sometimes the cast surprises us with an appearance. I didn’t ask Misha if he was involved this time, I wanted it to be a surprise.

“How did your down time go?” Leigh asked when I finally reached her. 

“Oh, you know, there wasn’t much time spent sleeping.” 

“Am I to assume Mr. Collins paid you a visit?” She arched her eyebrow at me.

“Maybe.” I wrinkle my nose at her. 

“You’re playing with fire, you know.” She admonishes me, once again.

“I know, I know.” I accepted my fate.


	5. [Part 4] Saturday Night Special: Double the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to meet up with Misha again, but gets an even bigger surprise.

Saturday Night Special came and went. I screamed myself hoarse when Jensen appeared on stage to sing with the band. Misha did not make an appearance, nor did he text me throughout. I figured he was letting me enjoy my time at my first Con and possibly rejuvenating if he still had a “punishment” in mind.

Leigh wanted to go back to the room to call it a night afterwards, but Misha ended up texting me to meet him in his room. I wanted to grab a few things, like a toothbrush and clean clothes, so I followed Leigh to the room. 

“So…” I started as I grabbed my things for my bag. “I may be late, very early, or not here at all tonight or tomorrow morning.” I finished as I grabbed my last item. Leigh rolled her eyes at me knowing full well where I was going.

“I’ll text you.” I stated as I got ready to open the door.

“Be careful!” She yells at me as I walk out.

“Yes, Mom!” I yelled back.

As I make my way to room #390 once more I let my mind wander to what Misha has planned. The anticipation alone had me aroused in a way I thought wasn’t still possible after the weekend we’ve already had.

I reached Misha’s room and knocked on the door with a little more confidence this time. He greeted me by opening the door with a smile and letting me walk past him. It looked just like before, but with some shopping bags littering the floor near the table. 

I set my cinch bag in a chair before I gave Misha my full attention. The atmosphere was almost crackling with the chemistry flowing between us.

“So, did you have a good time at SNS?” _I guess we’re not getting right down to the nitty and gritty._

“It was fun. I was surprised you weren’t there.” I walked around the table to sit on the edge of the couch.

“I had some last minute shopping I needed to do.” He gestured towards the bags.

“Oh.” I replied, not really sure what else there was I could say.

“They’re for you.” He smiled at my surprised look.

“But, Misha…” I looked at the offending bags, then back at him. I didn’t want him to feel like he should buy me stuff. _He didn’t have to do this. What is it? Why? What did he get me?_ He seemed to sense my inner dilemma.

“Well, they’re for ‘us’, really.” He smirks. 

“For us?” I questioned out loud.

He walked over and grabbed a bag and came over next to me, handing me the bag before he sat down next to me. I tentatively open it, not sure what to expect and boy, was I surprised. There were boxes of new items, toys, I came to realize. There were furry handcuffs, a mask, a vibrator, and a flogger. My insides squirmed from the unknown and the excitement these items could bring.

“You want to use these on me?” I looked over at Misha.

“Very much,” he stated, not sure how to gouge my reaction.

“What’s in the other bag?” I asked, as I glanced at the unopened bag. More toys?

He got up and brought over the other bag to me.

“Open it.” I did as I was told.

There was black rope and an outfit. The outfit was hardly any material at all. It was all very ’50 Shades of Grey’, but I didn’t mind one bit.

“So…You want to play?” I ask Misha as I’m still holding the rope in my hands. It was soft, like velvet, I was curious what it’d be like around my wrists.

“I do if you do. I thought it’d be fun, but if it’s too much for you, we don’t have to.” His eyes were clouded, something I’ve come accustomed to in the short time we’ve known each other for when he’s very aroused.

His heated gaze sent a flush over my skin, knowing full well what all of this could entail for me.

“I would like to play…” Five words never felt so condemning. Flashes of images of me tied up in the scrap of material on my lap with the mask on while Misha flogged me, it was very sensuous. 

“If you’re on board I have another surprise for you.” He waited for my response.

“Another surprise?” _What else could it be?_

“How do you feel about a…Threesome?” He actually sounded a little nervous asking.

“Umm… I’ve never had one, if that’s what you mean. Girl-on-girl action isn’t really my thing. I have always fantasized about two guys though.” My face was turning red, once again. I have never told anyone that. “Why?” My curiosity was piqued.

“If you could have a threesome with you, myself, and one other, who would you want?” His eyes delved into me. He probably already knows who. I bite my lip out of habit.

“I guess if it were a fantasy it would be Jensen.” I felt slightly embarrassed because I’m sure the two of them get this a lot.

“What if I said Jensen gets a free pass every now and again?” _Gulp._

“I would say have I died?” I let out a short laugh, nervous of how to respond to that.

“He knows who you are, if that’s what you’re wondering, and yes we’ve discussed the possibility, but I want you to be comfortable foremost.” _What?_

“So, Jensen would like to… Have sex with me, with you?” _This is un-fucking-believable._ I heard some rumors that Jensen and Danneel dabbled, but this was two of my idols we’re talking about here, and they both want… _me._

“Yes, and we have done something like this before so you are in good hands. I want what you want.” Misha tilted his head to the side.

“So, if I said yes, how would that make you feel?” I wanted to know it wouldn’t hurt him.

“I love Jensen. He’s a great person and friend. If it pleases you to have both of us, I am happy with that. Don’t be ashamed of your desires.” I imagine Misha has had many threesomes. He’s not afraid of his sexuality, he embraces it, and he’s encouraging me to do the same.

“Then, yes, it is something I want, but, Misha…” _How do I put this?_ “This doesn’t change the way I feel about you alone, I want you to know that. I would want you over any of this.” I pointed my head towards the bags.

He grabbed my empty hand and brought it to his lips, “And, I, you, but this is also a great way to introduce your punishment.” He smiles wickedly. I can’t help myself; I shove the rest of the stuff off my lap and climbed over his lap, taking him by surprise. I held his face in my hands.

“You are the craziest, most beautiful person I have ever met.” I brought my lips down on his and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I missed him, just in the two hours we were separated, and then he lands this bombshell on me. I could feel my desire bloom with each second I was in his embrace. I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled away.

“I’m going to text Jensen to come in 15 minutes, up you go.” He lifted me off his lap, which showed he was sporting an erection.

“Why in 15 minutes?” It seemed like a long time.

“It’s so you can relax, have a beer if you need one, and then change and get mentally prepared. I hope you’re ready for a long night.” He gave me another one of his deliciously evil smiles. _Shit. I’m about to have Jensen and Misha. Oh. My. God._

I decided to drink a beer first, quickly. With the little amount of food I’ve had today it had a nice warming effect on me, giving me that tiny buzz, as well as some color on my skin. Then, I decided to grab the outfit and head to the bathroom. _The first time Jensen will see me without people around I’m going to be wearing this…_ This led me to think of Misha’s punishment. This was the beginning. The outfit was of fishnet material, see-through, barely reaches my ass. 

I went to the bathroom and freshened up before everything started. After all said and done I left my thong on. I folded my clothes into a neat pile and put them on the far end of the sink.

I give myself one last look in the mirror, one last pep talk before opening up the door to another unforgettable night.

Misha was still on the couch playing on his phone when I came out of the bathroom. When he looked up and seen me in the outfit he picked out his face took on this steel gaze, appraising me with his hooded blue eyes.

He stood up then and pulled his shirt off over his head before walking over to me.

“You look beautiful, very sexy. Do you feel okay?” His eyes met mine when he moved to grab my hand.

“I feel sexy. I want to be sexy…for you both.” I tilted my head to the side.

“You are, babe. You truly are. Let’s get you to the bed and get you warmed up.” He led me to his bed, having me turn and face the bed with my back to him.

He gripped my hips and brought my ass flush against his erection, rubbing our bodies against each other. 

“Bend over onto the bed.” I did as he said, my ass clearly in the air, my legs slightly spread.

I felt him trail his fingers across the hem of the ‘dress’, and then I felt him in between my legs, shoving aside my underwear and not sparing a moment before inserting two fingers, causing me to whimper.

“I need to stretch you, baby. You’re about to be pounded twice as much.” Then, I felt a spank on my ass, causing me to yelp in surprise.

“How are you here? Are you opposed to it?” I felt his finger float over my backside, knowing he meant my back entrance.

“I don’t mind. I have done it before.” It was only painful if the person doing it was too much in a hurry to properly get me prepared.

“We should prep this too, then. I want you to suck.” He brought his finger up to my mouth. I willingly take it and lubricate it as much as I can before he takes it away. 

He still has two fingers thrusting in and out of me when I suddenly feel that lubricated finger poking its way into my back entrance. There was a momentary burning sensation at the foreign object being there, but I soon forgot about the pain and felt the pleasure of fullness as he thrusts in and out with both hands. It was overwhelming, my insides instantly quickened.

“Can you imagine how full you’re going to be with both of us?” His voice seemed a little off, full of arousal. The thought made me moan because I wanted it. I wanted it really bad, two guys fawning over me, me the center of their attention, pleasing me and themselves.

Misha must have felt that I actually wasn’t so far away from coming because he suddenly stopped.

“It’s time to restrain you and get you on the bed.” The idea made me ache with pleasure; I wanted more, much more.

Misha told me to sit back on my heels with my hands behind my back. He walked over to the couch and grabbed the bags with toys. He pulled out the mask and the furry handcuffs, and set the bag on the floor next to the bed. He cuffed my hands together and put the mask on my head.

“I’ll wait to pull the mask down after Jensen gets here.” I squirmed. I already felt exposed and vulnerable, all part of his ploy to punish me. 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and my heart began to speed up as nervousness began to settle. _How I must look to Jensen!_

Misha got off the bed and went to the door. He looked through the peephole before opening it. Then, here comes Jensen, smiling at Misha as he walks in before he takes in my appearance. I can’t help but bite my bottom lip because Jensen was a very handsome man and I was about to get to know him very intimately.

I see him gulp at my appearance; I can only imagine how this must look to him. Misha whispers something in his ear, causing Jensen to smile, then walk towards me. _Oh, God. What’s he going to do?_

He reaches the side of the bed and looks down at me with the smile still plastered on his lovely face.

“Are you nervous?” He asks me, staring at me with his green eyes.

Not sure of my voice at the moment, I nodded my head up and down. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

I clear my throat, “No, just nerves.”

“Don’t be nervous. Misha suggested I ease you into this.” I glance over at Misha who is watching us diligently.

Jensen took his hand and caressed the side of my face, before leaning down and covering my lips with his. It was different not being able to move my hands because I wanted to touch Jensen’s face, his hair, his body. He was gentle, at first, letting me get used to him. Then, his tongue sought entrance in my mouth, which I evidently allowed. This kiss became a little more serious, I hadn’t noticed he had his hands on my shoulders, but I felt them drop, one on my breast, one between my thighs. He fingered my nipple through the netting, while he palmed me over top my underwear, just enough to have me panting with want all over again.

Jensen stopped kissing and touching me, I looked up at him with hazed over eyes filled with need. This was twice I was close to coming, but was unable to finish; another part of the punishment. 

He looked over at Misha, “I think she’s less nervous now.”

“I have to agree. What do you want, (Reader)? Do you want us to fuck you now?” Misha looked at me, a smile playing on his lips, he knows how I’m feeling right now, and he knows I want them inside me. I looked at both of my guys, smiled, and bit my bottom lip before saying yes.

Misha had already taken his shirt off before, but he and Jensen both shed their clothes before joining me on the bed.

Jensen naked was absolutely breathtaking, I probably would have thought more about it, but when they reached the bed Misha said, “I think you’ve seen enough,” and brought the mask down over my eyes. I couldn’t see anything other than an outline of colors. I felt the bed dip twice as both men got on. _Here we go._

One of them got behind me, while the other one got in front. I felt myself being pushed forward off my heels and on to my knees, which caused me to fall forward without the use of my hands. Then, I felt two fingers at the apex of my thighs, shoving aside my underwear and thrusting them inside, causing me to moan, muffled by the blanket.

I don’t know who it was, but it felt so good, and just as I was starting to get used to the rhythm, they withdrew their fingers, I cried into the blanket, which inevitably landed me a slap on my ass. My underwear was then pulled down to my knees, and just as suddenly the head of a cock was pushing through my folds into my entrance. I almost screamed with happiness. I pushed my ass back against whomever it was, causing him to groan. It was Jensen, even if I hadn’t heard him I would have been able to tell down there, he was a little longer than Misha, but with less girth, either way it felt amazing after being deprived so many times.

I was so wrapped up in what Jensen was doing that when Misha grabbed a hold of my hair and lifted me up it surprised me. 

Then he said, “Suck.”

I felt the tip of his cock near my lips and I opened my mouth gladly before he dropped my head down. Without the use of my arms I’d have to rely on him to make sure I can breathe. I stroked him with my mouth as best as I could as he bobbed my head up and down on him. The bite of my hair being pulled, Jensen thrusting his cock in and out, and pleasuring Misha with my mouth made my insides clench.

Jensen continued plunging into me, not really ever picking up the pace, but his voice came out in a ragged breath, “God, Misha, she’s so tight. I’m not going to last long.”

“Just wait until she comes. It’s exquisite.” Misha let out a groan when I let some of my teeth show. He then pulled me back off him and laid me back down on the bed, letting me catch my breath.

They didn’t say anything, but Jensen pulled out of me, leaving me to ache desperately for release.

“Please…” I whimpered into the bed.

“She needs release, man.” I felt Jensen shift on the bed.

“She will, soon. It’s part of her punishment, isn’t that right, (Reader)?” Misha questioned.

“Please let me come. I’m sorry I left you.” I was a mass of hormones, begging for the fire to be put out in the pit of my stomach.

I felt Misha lift me, and soon I was lying on top of him.

“You might need a safeword, it might feel extreme and you may say no, but not mean it.” I felt his diaphragm vibrate as he spoke, it was a pleasant feeling.

“Uh…Poughkeepsie.” It was the first thing I could think of, causing me to have the most ridiculous grin on my face. Jensen and him both gave a short laugh at my inside joke.

“Okay, remember to use it if you need to. Ready?” Misha asked me.

“Yes.” I responded immediately. I felt Misha move around until I felt the tip of his head thrust inside. _Oh…yes…_ I knew Misha’s body a lot better, it was what I ached for, but the momentary bliss only lasted seconds before he pulled out, I moaned on his chest, I didn’t realize he was lubing himself up for…

I first felt the tip poking through, the familiar burning feeling was still there only a little more this time. He eased his way in, inch by inch, causing me to gasp when he shoved all the way in. Misha let out a groan. There was some discomfort, at first, but then when he started moving in and out, it eased up.

He whispered in my ear, “Now we’re both going in.” I was electrified with excitement. Misha pulled out and went back to my front, such a wholly different feeling and then the time came: I felt Jensen start to push in my back entrance. He eased his way in, slowly, until he was full tilt. It was overpowering, it was fantastic. 

They both started to move inside me, hitting every sensitive spot. I bit Misha’s chest when I thought I might fall apart, eventually he lifted my chin and his lips were on mine. 

They started going fast and faster, thrusting deeper each time, and finally I broke off Misha and my kiss to cry out as I came like I never have before. It kept going and going, the boys milking every last bit of it out of me, groaning at my contracting muscles.

Jensen came first, pulling out and spilling his release on me, and then Misha came inside of me.

I felt Jensen undo my handcuffs as Misha lifted the mask. It took me a minute to readjust my eyes; he was looking at me in his usual concerned manner.

“You okay?” He searched my eyes.

“Never better.” My arms were numb, which Misha rubbed them to bring some life back into them. He eventually pulled out, causing me to feel even emptier than I ever have before.

Jensen hopped off the bed to go into the bathroom. He brought back a wet washcloth and wiped off my back so I could roll over, off of Misha. He got up and went to the bathroom and came back a minute later with another washcloth so I could clean myself up. Afterwards, I glanced at both men, both still had raging hard-ons.

“We’re uh…we’re not even close to being done, are we?” I asked tentatively. 

“Do you want to be?” Misha asked me.

“No.” I replied. _No, I did not._

“Then, definitely not.” Jensen said.

“Next up is the rope.” Misha pulls out the rope from the other bag.

“Your hands won’t be tied behind your back. Sit on your butt with your knees slightly bent with your hands on your ankles.” _Oh, so I’ll be very exposed this time._

I shuffled out of my underwear and did as Misha wanted. He tied the ropes around my wrists and tied them to my ankles, it was a short leeway. Misha got behind me, while Jensen climbed on the bed to the front of me. _I get to see this time._

Misha started to rub my back, which felt divine after being handcuffed. I leaned back into him. Jensen crawled in between my legs; I wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

But, he merely kissed me again, while fondling one of my nipples and mixed with the back rub I started to melt under their hands. Jensen stopped kissing me and made a move to go lower, like all the way lower. I let out a moan of embarrassment and need, and soon enough his mouth was on me. I was still sensitive from my orgasm before, but Jensen also knew what he was doing. Before long, I was breathless for more.

“This is going to be intense. You are going to want to close your legs, but you won’t be able to. Just take it all in and embrace the pleasure. Remember, Poughkeepsie.” Misha whispered in my ear.

Misha lifted me up by my arms and brought me slowly down on him until he was fully in my back entrance. There was a little more discomfort this time with my legs being spread. We changed positions to where we were laying on our backs so Misha was able to go in and out easier.

My legs were open wide for Jensen to see. He got up on his knees, smiled down at me, and whispered, “You look so hot right now. Are you ready?”

I nodded my head up and down quickly. Jensen then brought the tip of his cock and wetted it by circling my entrance before plunging in. 

I may have yelled, I may have moaned, I wasn’t really sure because it was such an overwhelming feeling that I couldn’t comprehend. I couldn’t straighten my legs, Misha was right; this was intense, very intense. 

Jensen leaned down to kiss me as he was thrusting in me. My moaning against his lips became louder and louder as they continued to impale me. Misha reached around and circled my clit, pushing me beyond any boundaries. I started seeing stars when I came, I felt like an extension of my own body because without being able to close my legs and take in the orgasm like I was usually able to, it felt like it would never end. 

I hadn’t realized how loud my cry of ecstasy was until Jensen covered my cries with his mouth, as him and Misha released inside me. It was almost a shellshock feeling; a feeling you couldn’t come away from. 

Jensen pulled out and undid my ankles and wrists, there were small red marks left over from me straining against them. I rolled over, off of Misha, causing him to pull out.

“Are you okay?” Misha probed.

“I’m…I’m not sure,” was all I could manage. I felt so tired, so thoroughly used and spent in the most delicious way possible. I laid there with my arm across my eyes while my breathing came back to a normal rate.

Jensen had brought me another wet washcloth to clean up after ourselves. I wiped myself off and got up to go to the bathroom. It was a lot to take in. After I washed up and came back out, Misha asked if I was done for the night. Jensen and him were still sporting ungodly erections. _How is that even possible?_

“I think I could go one more round, no add-ons though.” I looked at them both, as I removed the little outfit I had on. I heard Jensen say, “Wow,” under his breath and it instantly refueled my desire.

“I want you both to show me how much you want me, vying for my attention.” I gave them both my look for “seduction”, like I knew what _that_ was.

Jensen walked over to me first; he put his hands around to my backside and picked me up until I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed and laid us down on it, as he showered kisses down my neck. As Jensen suckled on my neck, Misha vied for my mouth. Something could be said about having two beautiful men needing your attention in the most intimate way. It gave me a different kind of high than before. 

I felt hands and kisses everywhere, hands in between my legs, on my breasts, mouths on mine back and forth until I felt Jensen enter my front and Misha enter my back, all of us on our knees rocking back and forth. Their hands and lips never left me, both easily coaxing me into another out-of-this-world orgasm that rocked against all three of us.

They both had to hold me up because I had no energy left. Not to be left out done, Jensen and Misha both came, one after the other, filling me once again with their release.

It took me awhile to be even remotely coherent that I hadn’t realized the boys cleaned me up and Jensen was fully clothed again, while Misha was just in sweatpants. As I lay there covered with a towel, I overheard bits and pieces of Jensen and Misha’s conversation. 

“That was without a doubt one of the best nights I’ve had. You need to hold onto her before anyone else finds out what kind of treasure she is.” Jensen’s sentiment made me smile, but Misha’s response surprised me.

“I intend to try.” It made me open my eyes and look at the two of them, both smiling at my lack of energy.

“How are you?” They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and gave a short laugh before turning their attention back on me.

“I’m not dead, which is a surprise.” I laugh at my lame attempt for a joke. “But, in all seriousness, I feel great, like J.E.L.L.O, but great.” 

Jensen pulled out his phone to glance at it momentarily before saying, “(Reader), Misha, I would stay longer but the Gold Panel is first thing in the morning and I need at least a couple hours of sleep.” 

Misha and I both replied, “Understandable,” at the same time.

Jensen laughed for a minute before bidding us a “Goodnight” once again and left the hotel room.

Misha spoke, “I think you should stay the night.” I was glad he said that because I don’t think I could even walk to my hotel room.

“I’d like that,” I said as I got up to grab my cinch bag. I brought a change of clothes and my toothbrush. Misha and I both got ready for bed, me a little more lazily than him. We got into bed, set our alarms, and snuggled up close to each other. He kissed my forehead before draping his arm around me and falling asleep. I don’t think I ever slept so soundly.


	6. Sunday: Last Day of the Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to face her first appearance after a long night and gets an additional surprise later on to fulfill a first between Misha and her.

My alarm went off, waking me out of some weird dream I was having. I felt a body flush against mine, it took me a minute to remember where I was at and what happened last night. Misha was lying next to me still asleep.

Breakfast with Jared and Jensen started at 9:00AM and it was just after 7:00AM right now. I desperately needed a shower. I felt something hard pressing against my ass, my only guess was that Misha had morning wood, but there was no movement to indicate he was awake.

Waking up next to him had its perks. I reached around behind me and grabbed his cock gently, careful not to wake him, and slid him inside me. I didn’t need lubricant, he slid in so easily. I seemed to always be ready for him. I pushed back against him, back and forth until I heard him groan and grab my hips to make us go faster. I used my hand to rub my clit; our breathing became uneven in unison. Hearing Misha moan at the back of my neck seemed to push me over the edge and I let out a small cry as I let go, Misha thrusted in me once more before he reached his own release.

I felt shy afterwards, like I just violated him, not that he was stopping me after he was fully awake. I rolled over on my back to look at him; he was smirking at me, causing me to bite my lip.

“Well, that’s one way to wake up in the morning.” He bent over to kiss me.

“I didn’t mind doing the waking.” I said before I kissed him back, and continued, “I need to get ready to go to the Gold Panel. Do you mind if I use your shower?”

“Not at all. I’ll make some coffee while you’re in there.” Misha and I rolled out of bed. I gave him one more kiss before I stalked off to the bathroom. I like that he knows when to give me alone time, I needed to mentally prepare being around Jensen in front of other people after last night.

The shower helped soothe my achy muscles, but I was very sore elsewhere. Sitting is going to be difficult today. The thought made me giggle. _It was worth it._

It didn’t take long for me to get ready; I kept it very simple, only mascara and air dried hair. I came out of the bathroom to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I knew Misha preferred tea, but it makes me smile that he realizes I am a coffee drinker, even if it is hotel coffee.

“So, what are your plans today?” I try to make small conversation as I blow on my coffee to cool it down. 

“Well, I’ll be around, probably crash a panel. I do have the Castiel photo ops today, as well.” He came to sit down next to me.

“I know. I bought one, so at least I will for sure see you later.” I gave him a smile.

He looked at me inquisitively, “Did you have a pose in mind?”

“Well…I have a pose in mind, but I don’t think it’s appropriate for public.” I winked at him. “But, really. I had nothing in mind, just a hug. Hugs are so simple, yet mean so much I feel.”

He tilted his head as he listened to me, a smile playing on the edges of his lips. I loved his face, honestly, when he smiles, when he laughs, when he’s thinking, and to think that today is the last day of the Con… _I intend to try._ Misha’s words came back to me. _Maybe, just maybe…_

“Hey,” Misha says, knocking me out of my reverie.

“You were off somewhere.” He looked at me questioningly.

“Just thinking about stuff.” My cheeks flushed.

“I see.” Misha looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn’t.

“What?” I managed to ask, unsure of the direction of his thoughts.

“Are you here until tomorrow?” He finally asks.

“Yes, why?”

“Do you mind if we talk about stuff later? A quiet evening out, sort of like a date.” He seemed nervous asking.

“I would love to,” I grin at him.

I glanced at the clock; it was 8:15AM.

“I think I’m going to head down, I need food.” I stood up, Misha followed suit.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” I walked over to him. _Are we at the goodbye kissing stage?_ I guess I just didn’t care.

I grabbed his shirt, taking him by surprise, and brought him close to me before laying my lips on his.

“Until later,” I murmured against his lips.

“Until later,” he repeated before giving me another kiss goodbye.

I unpeeled myself from him and grabbed my stuff, headed to the door, as I was opening the door I turned my head back towards Misha and gave him one last once over with an added wink before walking out, leaving him with a smile resting on his face.

As I was walking down the hall I realized I never texted Leigh back, I grabbed out my phone to rectify that.

I reached the Breakfast Panel with plenty of time. Leigh, of course, scolded me for not texting her, asked if I was okay, but took it back by the apparent smug grin I had on my face. I decided to keep what happened with Jensen a secret, even to Leigh. In doing so, we chatted away about finally meeting J2, even though I already technically met one of them, more than most people.

When J2 showed up those at the Panel sprang to life. Jared and Jensen waved at everyone before taking their seats front and center.

I watched Jensen scan the crowd and held my breath when his eyes stopped on me. He gave me the most subtle wink I almost thought I imagined it. If Leigh saw it and thought it was meant for me my only hope was that she thought it was because of my association with Misha and he told Jensen about me, but she never said anything.

The Breakfast Panel was incidentally fun. It felt like talking to the guys on a personal basis, even though that point was moot when it came to Jensen. It wasn’t long before we were all groaning that the time has come to have to share them with everyone else.

It was hard to truly enjoy the rest of my day; I was too excited for my date with Misha. I wondered what we were going to do, he had more eclectic tastes than I did and was more adventurous than I am; however, he has changed that fact about myself over this weekend a little bit.

I was never one to fall in love at first sight. I was rational and logical, I’ve been burned badly before and created these walls around myself, whether to keep me in or keep people out, I wasn’t sure. But, when it came to Misha, there were no rational thoughts, no logistics involved, and the bricks that created my wall have slowly begun to fall, my heart has thawed each time I’m with him, each time I see him smile or laugh makes me lose all thought and reason. I didn’t want to admit it to myself because we only have until tomorrow, but it was inevitable. 

Two and a half days was all it took. Two and a half days I have fallen for someone so completely out of my realm, someone who makes me more and want to be more, but someone who could so easily break my heart. I love him and I don’t know what to do about it. My conflicting emotions made the day go by fast and before I knew it, it was time for the Castiel Photo Ops. After finally admitting to myself how I feel, I was somewhat nervous to see Misha. 

Leigh and I mindlessly chattered while we waited in line for the Ops. She leaves tonight because she couldn’t get work off for tomorrow, so I won’t feel as guilty spending another evening with Misha.

It was Leigh’s turn in line. She just went with a simple hug pose, it looked cute. Then, it was my turn. Misha’s eyes glittered as he smiled at me, for those who knew him as intimate as I did, could see the difference with his smile for me compared to everyone else. 

“Hello, again. Did you decide on a pose?” He tilted his head to the side as he smirks at me. I nodded my head.

I set us up facing each other, and I explained what we were going to do. I was going to be pulling his tie to bring him closer, while using my other hand to indicate a “shushing” manner, as both of our lips press against my finger, bending slightly towards each other.

“I’ll be so asking about this later,” he whispers as we spring in to action. Our faces were nearly touching, separated only by a finger. It made me want to press my lips against his that much more. After Chris took the shot Misha gave me a hug and whispered in my ear,

“I can’t wait until our date and of course you being naked later.” I giggled and responded quietly.

“Text me and let me know about later.”

I caught up with Leigh; we were on our way to the room to get her things around. It took her around 20 minutes to pack everything since she kind of packed the night before while I was absent. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay here?” Leigh looked at me with concern. 

“Since when did you start being the mother hen here? I thought that was my title.” I gave her a smile as I walked over to sit down on the bed.

“Since you decided to give your heart to an actor and throw caution to the wind.” If only she put her hands on her hips as she’s scolding me would this moment be any more picturesque. 

“I have not…” I replied with lack of dignity. _Liar._

“Yes, you have. I’ve seen you in love before and what it did to you after, so please be careful.” She walked over to me to give me a hug goodbye. 

“You know, I can’t help it.” I got up to hug her in return.

“I know.” She pulled away and picked up her stuff.

“Text me when you make it home, okay?” Not that I’d blame her if she didn’t since I can’t seem to remember to text her either.

“I will.” Then, she was out the door and on her way.

It was 7:15PM. I texted Misha that Leigh was gone. He texted me back saying he was picking me up at 8:00PM and to wear a dress or skirt, if I had one. _Wear a dress or a skirt?_ Either he’s going fancy, wants “access”, or both. I was excited from either prospect. 

I did bring my green form-fitting, V-neck dress. It hugged my body in all the right places, a little on the short side, but it covered all of my essentials. I had 40 minutes to get ready. I took a quick shower to shave everywhere, I had to blow dry my hair, then use my big curling iron to have my hair lay in big waves around my shoulders. 

I used neutral colors for makeup before I put on my black, lacy undergarments. Luckily, the dress zipped up top to bottom in the back, the material was stretchy so I was able to turn the dress around to zip myself.

It was 30 minutes later when I was strapping on my black wedges, and to top it off with a spritz of perfume, I was then ready. I wanted to be beautiful for Misha, I hoped he approved. The last 10 minutes were agonizing, spent mostly pacing back and forth until I heard a knock on the door.

I looked through the peephole, seen it was Misha dressed in a grey suit, took a deep breath and opened the door. 

I opened the door with my shy smile plastered on my face, Misha stood there with a surprised expression, making my confidence falter.

“Do I look okay? I wasn’t sure how fancy I needed to go, so I kind of winged it.” I stood back and did a little turnabout. 

Misha pulled on his collar before commenting, “You look… I am one lucky guy.” I bit my lip as I soaked in his appraisal. Speechless Misha was also sexy.

“Speaking of which, we should get going, otherwise we won’t be leaving this hotel room.” He absentmindedly pulled on his collar again. _I’m making him feel all hot and bothered?_

I laughed at his honesty as I made my way to grab my clutch purse.

We walked down the hallway, talking about the panels today. He asked if I enjoyed my first convention experience.

“Well, that goes without saying. I doubt very many people could say they’ve had an experience quite like mine.” I smirked at him.

“True. Okay, minus the obvious, how was it?” Grinning next to me, he kept in pace with me. I had to walk slower because of the wedges.

“It’s an intoxicating atmosphere, very addictive, but I’m trying to understand how people afford to go to so many of these. I won’t tell you how much I’ve spent to experience the Gold Pass access, but it is a ridiculous amount of money, especially since most people who come to these are from middle to lower class. I don’t see how the prices reflect that, then again they all still come and I can see why. It’s a mesmerizing place, to be in the company of your idols, connecting with people who have the same obsession as you. You must know that any little incite to your life the fans feel included somehow, with relevance, in your life.” I trailed off as I thought about what I was saying. Every fan would be cringing right now. I didn’t want to complain to Misha, this was his job. If he wanted to get paid, he had to show up no matter what it cost the fans.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound at all ungrateful to you. We all are very appreciative that you all devote so much time to visit.” I looked over at him, hoping I fixed my mistake.

“I agree with you though, I wish I could cut the prices in half and make them more affordable for everyone. You know, I don’t mind discussing mildly confrontational topics. You should know that by now.” He reached over and grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“I know. I’m just a schmuck though…” I had no filter with Misha.

We were walking by an ice machine enclave, when he surprised me by pulling us into it and pushing me against the wall and brought his hand up to cup my face.

“Don’t ever hold your opinions back with me, okay? And you’re not a schmuck.” He brought his lips down on mine and I instantly melted into him, feeling my temporary distress slip away. What I was assuming would be a quick make out session turned instantly heated. Misha reached around and gripped my ass, pulling me closer to him. Unfortunately, we heard voices echoing down the hallway, realizing someone may be coming. We broke apart and I glanced down the hallway, the people were walking away from our direction.

Misha cleared his throat, “Okay, we need to make it downstairs to the side entrance, at least.”

Leaving our little enclave with flushed faces, we continued our descent downstairs. A lot of people were leaving tonight rather than staying one more day, which was lucky for us.

We walked out the side entrance to a black SUV waiting for us. I wondered if that was normal at conventions, to be chauffeured about because of the strict time schedules. The driver stepped out of the driver’s seat and opened the side door for us. Misha helped me get in first by offering his hand for assistance.

As we settle in the back seat, I let my mind wonder where we’re going. I wanted to ask, but the thrill of the surprise was more compelling. I had my legs crossed, and Misha had his hand resting on my knee in a nonchalant sort of way, like it was habitual. It was the simplest of gestures. 

We passed the time by talking about our wants and dreams, even though I knew a lot of his ambitions for humanitarian work, I was still enthralled hearing him talk about it. It made his eyes light up and you could tell his smile was truly genuine; you couldn’t help but be inspired.

I told him about my boring job, but I was in the works of opening my own on-line business for arts and crafts. I told him I’ve sold some items over the years allowing me to stock up on supplies and slowly getting inventory created. 

We continued talking the whole trip, entirely focused on each other.

“You’re not like most people your age,” Misha commented.

“No, I’m not. I’m like 40, mentally, spiritually, or whatever. But, I could say the same thing about you.” I laughed.

“Well, men take longer to grow up. It’s common knowledge.” He smirked at me.

“No, it’s not that. There’s something different. I bet even at 16 you weren’t a regular 16 year old.”

“Normality… What is that?” He spits out the sentence in mock disgust.

“No, no, no. I mean, from the stories you’ve told us you’ve always seemed more thoughtful, intuitive, and compassionate. I’m not saying you haven’t done your fair share of silly things, I mean, we all have. Regular 16 year olds are selfish, but I don’t see that was most likely the case for you.” I contemplated out loud.

“I guess I understand what you mean. As most of the fandom knows, growing up wasn’t easy for me. I have had to earn everything that I have.” He had a faraway look in his eyes, as if remembering something.

“And I love that about you. While you’re a celebrity, you are more like us who aren’t in the spot light than most.” Misha’s humbleness is what I find most fascinating about him, it also gives me this innate feeling to want to hug him all the time and protect him from those who mean him harm.

It finally felt like we were rolling up somewhere to park. I looked out the tinted windows and seen we were out front of “Next Restaurant”, which I knew very little about except that it was a fine-dining experience with many coursed meals.

After parking, the driver came around to open the door and let us out, Misha, offering his hand once more as an anchor as I climb my way out of the SUV, he was such a gentleman. 

“Do you approve?” His eyes searched mine while we made our way to the door as the SUV drove off.

“I’m inexperienced when it comes to Chicago restaurants. I know, at least, that it’s a very nice place and I’m sure it’s perfect,” I assured him.

People walked by us, some doing a double take when they spotted Misha, some sneaking quick snap shots before we walk through the entrance. The dread of what pictures will come on Twitter later threatens to pull me away from my good mood. Like Misha had a sixth sense on the direction of my thoughts, I felt his hand intertwine with mine. He’s not afraid of the public. _I am for him, though…_

We are greeted with a very pleasant host, who ushered us to a table all the way in the back corner; it was very quiet and private. We were seated immediately visited by a server who recommended some wines. I told Misha to decide, anything except Merlot. He chose a semi-dry white wine that I couldn’t pronounce. We were then presented with their course list options, which I had already informed Misha on the ride over that I didn’t like seafood, but I didn’t mind trying anything.

In the end, we ate, we drank, and we laughed, and even played footsie under the table. I was falling, minute by minute, even more for this beautiful soul, who was so uncharacteristically like anyone else I ever met, I was completely enraptured. 

We fought over who was paying the bill, all the while Misha muttering something about _stubborn women_ under his breath. We left the restaurant in high spirits and decided to go for a late night coffee and tea since it was around 10:00PM. 

“So, why did you pick that particular pose for the op?” Misha asked as he blew on his tea.

“I’m not sure. Maybe it was the closest thing I could think of to kissing you without, well, kissing you.” I giggled. We continued talking, laughing, and debating about nonsensical things.

Later on, Misha’s driver picked us up to head back to the Hyatt with us cuddled up in the back seat. 

When we reached the hotel I invited Misha over to stay the night so he wouldn’t have to explain to Creation why he needed an extra night. Around 11:30PM he showed up at my door with his luggage. 

I had taken off my shoes, but secretly wanted Misha to be the one who unzipped my dress when it came off.

Misha set his stuff on Leigh’s now unused bed and took off his suit jacket and tie.

But, before anything else happened we needed to talk. I needed to know what we were doing.

“So…Misha, I think we should talk. Ehrm…Before we do anything else.”

I looked at him wearily, swallowing my pride as I continued, “I need to know if there is to be more than this weekend, how you feel, what you want, so I can separate my feelings if I have to.” My palms turned sweaty. _He said he wanted to try. I need to know that is still what he wants._

He walked over to me and sat on my bed, next to me, and reached for my hand.

“(Reader), this weekend has been unexpected and unforgettable by any standards. While my head says this could end up as a heartbreaking situation for us because it will be very difficult, but my heart says we deserve to try, for what I feel for you in such a short time I have never felt for anyone else. I want more than anything to make this work and it’d be a testament of what we could be if we did.” Tears sprang in my eyes from his heartfelt explanation. 

I brought my free hand up to caress the side of his face just before I covered his lips with mine.

“I would like that, too.” I say against his lips.

Misha freed his hands and reached around me and made his way to my zipper, and it wasn’t long before we fell into bed and took on a slow and steady rhythm, it was dramatic and almost like we were solidifying our feelings for each other. He made me feel sexy, but in this moment, I felt cherished and came to the realization that we both admitted we had something to lose.

It was almost one in the morning when we got ready for bed. I snuggled up to Misha, afraid this whole weekend all turned out to be a dream, so I held on to him before he slipped through my fingers, and then we both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Monday: Last Chance

I felt movement nearby, someone rolling over. I keep feeling so disoriented when I wake up that I forget Misha is with me, especially after dreaming this all wasn’t real.

I look at the bedside table alarm clock; it read 6:30AM. I groaned. It was too early. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Misha said as he got out of bed and dug into his bag. He changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I could see he also had a baseball cap sitting on the table.

“Going for a run?” I eyed all the evidence.

“Yes, I have been slacking this weekend.” He smirks at me because it is partially my fault.

A run actually sounded really good, in a few hours, but since we were leaving doing it now would be smart. I rolled out of bed and stood up, stretched and yawned, “How far are you running?” I walked over to my luggage.

“Probably a few miles, there’s not a lot of time today. Why? Are you joining me?” His eyes lit up. Misha loves running. 

“I do workout and typically run three days a week, while running isn’t my strong suit because of my back, I still do it.” I got all my workout clothes in order before changing into them. Misha’s eyes narrowed on me when I was temporarily naked, before clearing his throat when I covered up. It made me laugh.

I put my hair up in pony tail and laced up my tennis shoes and donned some deodorant, officially ready to go.

“Ready?” He asked me.

“Sure am. Hope you know where you’re going because I don’t.” I grabbed my room key and we headed out. 

Misha put on his hat and brought sunglasses with him. 

“Do you like wearing this stuff or do you do it to hide?” I inquire. 

“A little bit of both. Most of the time I don’t care if people see me.” I wonder what made the difference for him.

We made it to the lobby undetected and took a right towards the harbor.

“There’s a running route this way. Stretching over here okay?” He led us over to a bench. 

“I’m following your lead, sir.” I smiled at him, causing me to receive a small swat on my ass.

We both stretched our arms and legs, taking in the early Chicago morning air. It was September, it wasn’t quite humid, but you could tell it was going to be a warm one today.

I normally have music while running, but I noticed Misha didn’t bring anything so I left my iPod behind. 

“Did you want to set the pace?” He asks as he finishes up his stretching.

“I’ve never been much of a leader when it comes to running. Why don’t you, and if I get too tired I’ll turn back.” I ran better when someone pushed me. It helps that I was competitive, too.

Then, we were off. The sun had barely been up for 10 minutes, but Chicago was awake. Frankly, I didn’t need music. There were plenty of sounds surrounding us. _I hope Misha didn’t plan on running more than five miles. That was usually my limit._

I felt comfortable running next to him, even if I secretly cringe every time my thighs would slap together. I’m fit, but it’s still something that happens. We ended up running the full route, which ended up being two and a half miles. I was slightly fatigued, but it was mostly due to this weekend and lack of sleep.

Surprisingly, no one bothered us, either Misha wasn’t recognizable or people left him alone. By the time we came back to the hotel we were both glistening with sweat.

Sweaty Misha was sexy and made me want to just add another layer of sweat when we got back to the hotel room.

We made it back to the room unscathed; my inner ninja-self gave herself a high-five. As soon as we got through the door and I made sure it was shut behind me, I grabbed Misha’s shirt and pulled him towards me, locking lips with him as I drag us towards the bed.

He tasted like sweat, minty toothpaste, and Misha. It made me want to rip his clothes off. I was happy to see he reciprocated my enthusiasm because we were both trying to pull off each other’s shirts at the same time. His erection was easy to see in running shorts, after we got our shirts off I ran my hand against his length, Misha let out a soft moan. He brought his hands up to unzip the front of my sports bra, letting my breasts fall out. I pulled off the rest of my clothes, as he did the same and we fell into bed, groping, kissing, and panting.

While slow, intimate sex was nice, so was wild, frenzied sex.

“I don’t need any foreplay, just get inside me, please.” My plea came out breathy. I needed him fast and hard.

“Your wish is my command,” he replied as he lifted my legs to rest on his shoulders and started to thrust into my entrance.

A moan escaped my lips when he buried himself all the way in. He clutched onto my hips as he pushed harder and harder, filling me deeply with each plunge forward. I started rubbing my clit, building the pressure that was already there. It wasn’t long before we both came with such enthusiasm that it left us breathless for several minutes afterwards.

“It’s probably a good thing we won’t be around each other all the time. I wouldn’t get anything done, probably forget to do regular things like eat and function.” I murmured against Misha’s chest in post coital bliss. He laughed.

“But, we’d get a lot of exercise in.” He used his free hand that wasn’t wrapped around me to rub my side. I sighed in his chest. We had a few hours until check out, and then it was off to the airport for both of us.

We eventually made it out of bed and took a shower, but it didn’t take long after being soaked and wet for us to fall into each other’s arms, once again. It was the last day we’d see each other for a while; I didn’t care if I wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, to be honest, and I was surprised I could even run today. Knowing the end was near made me emotional, and I just wanted to hold him and never let him go.

We got dressed and repacked everything, making sure we had everything. Tears kept threatening to come spilling out. After we were sure we had everything, we cuddled on the bed, which of course led to another bout of exercising.

“I don’t want to leave…,” I say as I played with the hair on Misha’s chest.

“I’m not overly fond of hotels, but I have to say I agree.” He lifted my chin to look him in his blue eyes; tears fill my green ones when I see the sadness that now was evident on his face instead of the eye crinkles from smiling too much. 

“Don’t be sad. We’ll be together again soon, and we have all this technology to stay in touch and see each other.” He presses his lips to my forehead, trying to give me some last form of comfort, or maybe even for himself. We weren’t able to dwell on it much because we realize it’s time to go.

We make our way to the checkout desk and notice there was a coffee and tea bar nearby. Misha sees my look of longing because he laughs and walks over to make me a cup and him a cup of tea to go. After I check out, Misha walks over to me to bring me my cup of coffee and I smell the delicious waifs of coffee filtering in the air, incidentally it is a balm to my frantic nerves. I didn’t want to say goodbye and I hate flying, the coffee helped slightly.

Misha had called his driver to come pick us up, so we met him out on the side where he loaded our luggage for us. We slid into the back seat and made ourselves comfortable. O’Hare airport was over an hour away, especially with Monday lunchtime traffic.

We rode in silence, both lost in our own thoughts, holding hands, while looking out the window as Chicago passed us by. Sometimes I’d glance over at Misha and he’d be resting his chin in his hand that was leaning against the window, his fingers playing with his bottom lip, and I would get the overwhelming feeling of remembering what life was like when I was just a “fan”. I’m still a fan, but more intimately, a fan of him as a person, his body, his mind, his mouth, his personality. I really wanted this to work between us. I didn’t care if he was popular, I didn’t care he was in the spotlight. I am a fan of _him_ and I love him.

We were parked at the drop off, unloading our luggage when my anxiety started rearing its ugly head. When Misha wasn’t looking, I had to take a couple deep breaths to calm myself. We walked in the doors together, realizing his terminal was at one end; mine at the other just like our hotel rooms. _This is it. This is goodbye, for now._

We dropped our bags and hugged each other before kissing once more, which was funny because he had his hat and sunglasses back on. 

“Let me know your schedule. We can FaceTime, Skype, email, text, or whatever.” My suggestions came out in a flurry. I already missed him and he was still in my arms.

“I will. I’ll let you know when I land, too. You’ll be three hours ahead of me.” He took his sunglasses off momentarily, which I was thankful for to see his beautiful blue eyes one more time. I brought my hand up to caress his face, which was sporting slight stubble.

“I know. I’ll let you know when I get home. I… I don’t like goodbyes, so I’ll see you soon.” I kissed him again, and he echoed me, saying ‘I’ll see you soon, too’. 

I picked up my bags and started walking towards my terminal, my heart breaking with each step. _Misha never holds back how he feels, so why should I?_

I dropped my stuff in the middle of the aisle and ran after him, yelling ‘Dmitri’ rather than Misha to not draw attention. I see him up a head turn around and his forlorn look turned into a grin when he sees me barreling after him with tears streaming down my face. I jumped in his arms and kissed him hard, pouring my heart out into it. People were walking around us, probably staring, I didn’t care.

When he set me down, he wiped the tears from my eyes and asked what I was doing.

“You don’t hold back how you feel, so I didn’t think I should either. I don’t want to scare you away, but I think I’m falling for you.” I was so nervous. It’s only been three days, but it might as well have been three years.

Misha was quiet, as he rubbed the sides of my arms, as if processing what I said. _Shit. Shit. Shit. This is bad. I shouldn’t have said anything._

“You don’t have to say anything; I just needed you to know that I feel serious about this, that it’s not just, you know…” _Stop talking._

Then, Misha chuckles. I glare at him, my pride taking a small hit.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. I was just surprised, that is all,” he looked me in the eyes and put his hand behind my neck, “Surprised that you felt the same way as me.” 

My jaw dropped, Misha loves me. He loves _me._

“I didn’t want to come off as saying what you’d want to hear, I wanted to know you felt the same.” A splitting grin appears across his face.

“Promise we’ll always tell the truth, promise that we’ll always be honest with how we feel.” I needed reassurance that if he’s ever not in this, he’d tell me.

“I promise,” he utters as he seals it with a kiss, leaving me breathless.

“I promise, too.” I give him one more hug before I begin my way back to my luggage. By the time I made it back, by some miracle it was all still there, my nerves were shot and my emotions were fried.

As I sit waiting at my terminal I let my mind wander back to the best weekend of my life. Misha is smart, kind, compassionate, sexy, kinky, and selfless. He was unlike anyone I’ve ever known, and it made me miss him terribly already.

They called for our plane to be boarded. I texted Misha, quickly:

_Boarding plane. Miss you already. Can’t wait until I’m wet from you again._

_–XOXO_

I smirk at my little sexual innuendo. _I really couldn’t wait._

He replied:

_Lucky, I’m still waiting. Miss you too. I’ll let you know when I’m home so we can have some fun with those toys._

_– XO M._

We decided back at the hotel that I should take the toys with me to spice up some of our phone calls and FaceTiming; the thought had my stomach twisting in knots from excitement.

I replied:

_Looking forward to it. Safe flight :)_

I texted Leigh really quick to let her know I was boarding my flight to head home. Then, I was off to find my seat.


	8. Monday: First Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After establishing their feelings for each other, this is their first night away from one another after a life changing weekend.

After unpacking and getting laundry started I was able to actually sit down and see what was going on in the Twitter universe and was I in for a rude awakening. I knew people snagged photos of Misha and I on our date, but _everyone_ was buzzing about it. People had quickly come to the conclusion that I was the girl who wowed the crowd at Karaoke Night; there were pictures of that, our date night, and even a picture from our morning run.

I didn’t have a normal profile picture with my real last name, but thanks to my selfie I posted at the convention people still found me. There was the inevitable hate towards me like I knew there was going to be, some posted threats that were just outrageous enough to make me laugh. I gained over a thousand followers and the number continued to climb. I thought about setting my account on private, but thought I should discuss it with Misha first; about what going ‘public’ would entail for us since I’ve never dealt with this before.

Many fans had questions; when Misha and I met, was I who he was talking about at his panel, will they be able to meet me, and so on. My anxiety still kicked in, like the walls were closing in on me and that my life would be put under a microscope. _What if I disappoint Misha? What if this doesn’t work out?_

Questions began plaguing my overactive imagination. Being around Misha kept me grounded, but now that we’re not…I was gripped with fear.

It was as if Misha could tell something was wrong because in that moment where I could almost feel the crushing weight bearing down on me of what our relationship could mean, my phone rings with his name popping up. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down before answering.

“Hello Misha,” I answer with a higher pitch than what I was intending, while trying to mask my worries from just moments ago.

“Hello, Beautiful. Just getting home and was going to start unpacking, but I missed you so I figured I could talk and unpack at the same time.” His thoughtfulness made me smile. 

“I miss you, too.” I sighed.

“I’m going to put you on speaker so I can multi-task.” I missed his face; his smile and his eyes, most importantly. 

“Next time we’re FaceTiming because I can hardly bear missing your face already.” I hear him chuckle in the background, while he’s making noises from moving stuff around.

“Oh, come on. It’s not that great.” More noises from unzipping in the background.

I received a text from him minutes later; it’s a picture of his “Blue Steel” pose, obviously over exaggerated. I started laughing, which was exactly what I needed.

“Even with that pose, I suppose…” I laugh some more, but I had to bring up what is bothering me. I feel honesty is the best policy, after all.

“Have you looked at Twitter?” It made me nervous asking, but it was something important. I noticed the background noise went silent. 

“Yes, I have briefly. I was going to get around to discussing that, but I didn’t want to lead with distressing news. Are you okay? As actors, we try to become immune to most nonsensical hate, so I forget that this is something you’re completely not used to.”

“I mean, I was expecting it, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with them pretty much outing us.” I chewed the inside of my cheek, another one of my nervous traits. I mentally noted that I needed to call Leigh since she has probably seen everything and is wondering what’s going on even though she knew more than everyone else.

“I wouldn’t say I wanted it to happen this soon, for your sake. It can be overwhelming. As for people knowing that I am currently dating someone, I’m okay with them knowing that, as long as you are.”

“I’m not ashamed of you; I just don’t want people to think negatively of you because of me.” I guess that is the crux of my anxiety. I can handle people hating me, being jealous, or whatever because we have all been that fan once in our lives. I just don’t want the fans to create a negative impact on Misha because of his choice.

“(Reader), if they are true fans of mine they wouldn’t care who I am dating, they would simply care I am happy, and if they’re not then they truly are not the fans I thought they were. Everything will be okay.” His smile that I hear through the phone reassures me. 

“Okay. I trust your judgement.” I hear more rustling in the background to indicate Misha went back to his earlier task.

“Now that is out of the way, how was your flight and being home?” My earlier anxiety soon was forgotten as soon as we fall into easy conversation, just like any normal couple, but our relationship was anything but normal, which I was fine with.

After an hour and a half of us talking while Misha unpacked, Misha asked if I was tired. It was around 8:00PM my time and 5:00PM his time. 

“I’m not at all tired, actually. I think it has something to do with too much excitement this weekend that my body still hasn’t come down from.”

“Oh, yeah? Was this good excitement or bad excitement?” His tone was playful, since he obviously knew it was because of him, so I decided to play along.

“Oh, more of one, less of the other. But, I did find out that angels are pretty dirty, especially one in particular.” I was bad at flirting, let alone flirting over the phone. This was pure improvisation at this point.

“How was this particular angel dirty? Enlighten me.” His voice sounded heavy, laced with arousal. It instantly turned my libido on. I walked towards my bed and opened the drawer in the night stand where I put the vibrator he had bought and pulled it out. It wouldn’t be the same, obviously, but I didn’t mind playing.

I lay down on the bed and started warming myself up; touching myself while I talked to him. I have never had phone sex before, so we’ll see how this goes.

“Well, he had this amazing mouth that started on my lips…” I let out a sigh. His tongue _is_ amazing.

“What else did he do?” Misha’s breathing grew heavier over the phone.

“He kissed his way down my neck until he took one of my nipples in his mouth, teething it until it became prominent.” I touched and teased my own nipple, recalling the memory I was describing.

“What did he do after that?” His breathing was becoming evidently labored indicating I was not necessarily alone in this masturbation ritual. It was so erotic and intimate.

“And he took his hand and brought it down my body until it was between my legs.” I inserted my own two fingers in my entrance; I was wet from my recollections with Misha.

“And then?” Our breaths were short from the arousal lacing them. I could feel the spark beginning in the pit of my stomach. I picked up the pace of thrusting my fingers in and out.

“He put his nimble fingers inside me, sliding them in and out, building up the momentum.” I let out another labored breath. My skin had a layer of perspiration on it from the constant suspense and flush. I used my other hand to circle my clit after putting Misha on speakerphone. I wanted my breaths to be heard, my moans to drive him wild.

“Then, he retracted his fingers and brought his glorious cock and thrusted it inside me, burying himself and making me moan.”

“Put the vibrator inside you if you haven’t already.” The request came out through clenched teeth. “But, don’t turn it on. Just use it, thrust it inside you like this dirty angel would.” I did as he said, and let out several more moans.

The momentum was building and building, I tried not to think.

“Come on, baby. Come for me, scream for me.” Misha said almost desperately. 

After one last visual of him thrusting inside me I was pushed over the edge and I cried out his name as I came all over the vibrator. I heard him groan when he finally allowed himself release; always the gentleman, even miles apart. 

I laid there inherently stunned. It was a weekend full of firsts and I was totally satiated. A stab of disappointment washed through when I realized there was going to be no post coital bliss.

“Well, that was unexpected. How is it you can make me so…So unlike myself, that I forget everything?” Truthfully, none of this was me. I wasn’t some sexual nympho goddess. I am normally a shy person who would’ve never contemplated phone sex because I would have been so worried by how I’d sound.

“Maybe you’re finally being who you’re really supposed to be, some type of sex deviant who isn’t afraid to try new things.” I laughed at his description.

“Only you could make this come out.”

“Maybe, maybe not. But, we can have fun testing it out.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” I giggled.

We continued flirting, talking about a plan for the next time we’ll be able to see each other, what was in store for us at work, and then I fell asleep after saying good night around 2:00AM/11:00PM his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I will be adding more chapters later this week. Thanks for those who are sticking with it this far!


	9. A Lily Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends her first time away from Misha since they decided to try having a relationship, they fall into a routine of sorts, but somehow Misha manages to leave her speechless.

I woke up in a sweat. It was 10:00AM. I was groggy from, well, everything. Misha had texted me a few hours ago, which was 8:00AM my time, 5:00AM his time. _Eww, that’s an early day._

I texted him back that I was up and to call when he got a chance.

I had my hours severely cut back so I could start running my on-line business more full-time. The best part about it is coming and going whenever you want, but it really didn’t feel like work.  
Painting, drawing, crafting all day is a dream come true. But, I need to constantly have inventory; therefore, need to make it.

Around 3:00PM I heard my phone going off; I turned my music down and went to grab it. It was a FaceTime request from Misha, which I gladly accepted.

“Good afternoon, beautiful. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” His smile knocked me out, once again.

“I’m never going to get used to it.” I took off my bandana and sat down in a bar stool.

“Used to what?” He crinkled his eyebrows, wondering.

“That damn smile. It’s hazardous.” I laughed.

“Oh.” He grinned then looked down and back up at me.

“Is that a blush I see?” I teased.

“No…”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more adorable…” I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

“I see you’ve been painting.”

“How do you… There’s paint on my face.” I checked the little square in the corner that shows your face, and sure enough there’s paint on my cheekbone and chin. I blew out an exasperated breath.

“I must have had an itch on my face at some point.” I went and grabbed a warm, wet washcloth, while I left the phone on its docking station, and quickly walked back.

“I was calling to see if you wanted to have lunch together while FaceTiming.

* * *

A month went by. We FaceTimed mostly every day unless Misha had some type of crazy schedule, otherwise he would text or email. We even FaceTimed our phone sex several times, which was strangely thrilling and hella-erotic.  
I felt myself falling in love with Misha more and more, and he seemed to still be deeply attached to me. I missed him all the time, more specifically the comfort of his arms. But, I felt like Misha was someone that was worth waiting for, someone to try to achieve the impossible with.

* * *

One late night, I was working in my studio in the zone on my project. I hadn’t heard from Misha all day, which rarely happens, but it does, so I wasn’t worried. Then, my phone went off from Misha texting me. He told me he had something delivered today and asked if I received it. I hadn’t been downstairs in over 3 hours with the music blasting, so it was possible.

I took off my apron and went and washed my hands and face, then made my way downstairs, which I almost fell down. There were lilies everywhere, all kinds of lilies. Candles were lit high and low, and there in the center was Misha holding a single Star Gazer.

“Surprise!” He shouted. 

Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn’t realize just how much I missed him in person until this moment. It was an overwhelming flood of emotion. I ran down the rest of the stairs and launched myself at him. We both ended up falling on the rug from my momentum, but we didn’t care. Our lips immediately found each other, and it never tasted so wonderful. We wound up naked, covered in a blanket, wrapped in each other on the floor in the living room.

“So, good surprise?” He gently lifted my face to look at him and I gave him my shy smile, closed my eyes, inhaled, and squeezed him tighter.

“Best surprise. I’m sorry if the place seems a little in disarray. I wasn’t expecting company.” I snuggled up to him.

“It was worth surprising you,” he stated as he tapped my nose when he said it.

“Are you hungry or thirsty?” I leaned up on my elbow to look at him better.

“I’m perfectly content, or was.” He pulled me back down to cuddle him. I sighed in agreement.

Eventually, I got up and walked to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water out of the fridge, still naked. As I handed him a bottle I asked if he wanted a tour or to pick up where we left off in the bedroom. He took the offered water and drained it in record time.

“I think I’ll choose the latter.” His eyes grew darker, as his erection sprang back to life.

I took a few gulps of my water, recapped it and set it down on the coffee table. Offering my hand to help him up, we walked up the stairs sans clothes. I opened the door to my room. It was simple with a queen size bed made out of cherry wood with four wooden posts around the outside. The posts gave me an idea.

Misha often tells me what to do, how to do it, satisfies me before himself and I wanted to reciprocate.

“You should get on the bed and spread out.” He eyed me after my request.

“Oh, I should?” He cocks his Dom brow.

“Yes, I want to try something.” There was a little spark in his eye, he was intrigued, so he obliged.

I pulled out the drawer in my nightstand and spotted two sets of furry handcuffs and retrieved them.

“I was going to have you use these on me, but I really want to use them on you this time. Is that okay?” We always ask, it was like an unwritten rule between us.

“I am willing.” He held out his arms by the bed posts for me to easily shackle him. When my handy work was done, I took a step back to admire the view. _I have Misha Collins in my bed, shackled and naked. It was hot._

“Getting all hot and bothered?” He quipped, while lying there.

“You could say that.” I had to close my eyes and calm myself down before I ruined everything and climbed on top of him. I wanted to torture, but in a sensual and safe way.

I climbed into bed next to him and started with a little kiss. While he was shackled, he still managed to deepen the kiss somehow, which made it harder for me to concentrate on what I was doing or wanted to do. I had to break the connection, or again, I would ruin all the fun.

I kissed his neck. He closed his eyes to withstand the feelings it created.

“Do you like that?” I whispered.

“Mmm…hmm…” He murmured.

I dipped my head down to his left nipple and tugged on it with my teeth, causing a moan to escape his lips. I smiled wickedly because I liked to hear his moans.

I palmed his balls and he moaned louder, moving his hips back and forth. I took my hand away to build the tension.

“Do you want me to put you in my mouth?” I purred.

“God, yes.” He moaned out. 

I was only too happy to assist. It was one of the few times I was able to study him. His cock was beautifully proportionate and bigger than what I had imagined before I met him. When I wrapped my mouth around it, I had almost forgotten how just the taste of him; masculinity mixed with salt could drive me wild.

I heard him take in a deep breath when I first thrusted him in my mouth, and when I looked up at him I could see the muscles in his arms straining. I knew he wanted to touch me so bad, he always liked touching me.

I sped up the pace. I wanted to taste all of him, and him coming in my mouth gave me variable degrees of satisfaction. After several more thrusts in my mouth and hitting the back of my throat at intense speed, Misha yelled, “If you don’t want me to come in your mouth, stop now.” His face was contorted, straining from holding back. He should know I couldn’t stop until I heard him groan. Seemingly keeping up the pace, I felt his release spurt inside my mouth, followed by a quick swallow. It was truly satisfying.

Misha laid there, chest heaving.

“Wow…That was amazing.” I showered in his praise as I undid the handcuffs. 

In seconds, he pounced and I was suddenly underneath him.

“My turn.” He smirked at me. It was two little words that held a lot of promise.

He moved my body into the same position his was in only minutes ago. It turned me on even more.

He cuffed my hands to the posts, but not to be outdone, he used my robe sash that was hanging on the door to tie my feet. _Oh, man._ I felt so exposed, so vulnerable to every touch all over again.

He started kissing my right calf working his way up until he made his way to the apex of my thighs, he used his tongue to flick that traitorous nodule that made me strain my whole body against its bonds, until a moan escaped.

Then, he sent a series of kisses across my stomach rising up until he reached my right breast, and mirroring what I did, he took the nipple in his mouth with his teeth until it stood there, erect and swollen, and followed suit with the other nipple until I cried out.

“Do you think I could make you come this way?” He put his mouth back on my left nipple while teasing the other with his fingers. I moaned, my body bowing at the sensation. He kept at it until I was almost to the breaking point, but then he stopped. 

My frustration was short-lived because seconds later his tongue was circling my clit all over again. He sped up his pace when he could feel me tightening, pulling at the handcuffs until I couldn’t handle anymore and I came all over his mouth.

He leaned up and stared at me while he smacked his lips, which were glistening from my release.

“My favorite flavor.” He gave me a wicked grin. My mouth dropped. _He just did that!_

“Ready?” He asked.

“For what?” I questioned, confused. I didn’t understand until he got up on his knees and opened my legs wider. _Oh, my God._ I came to the realization of what he meant just as he thrust inside of me. While his mouth works amazing wonders, it still wasn’t the same. I felt so full. I couldn’t bend my legs, or adjust in any way, in addition to already being sensitive from my most recent orgasm. The sudden, quick-like thrusts made me cry out.

He reached around to grab my ass and pulled me closer to him, to meet him thrust for thrust. It was intense like before, and I didn’t know how I would withstand another orgasm, let alone not being able to embrace it.

It didn’t take long for me to reach my peak this way and when I did, it went on and on and on. I was open and couldn’t close; we met our release together, feeling him fill me with his release, pumping into me, seemed to make my orgasm last longer.

I was only half aware of him unbinding me. I lost the feeling in both arms and legs, and that orgasm took the last of any energy I had left.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, knowing I was half comatose.

“Mmm…” I mumbled.

“Mmm?” He repeated me.

“Mmm…”

I must’ve fallen asleep because when I turned over it was 3:00AM. I was thoroughly sore, and surprisingly clean. Misha must have cleaned me while I was sleeping. The thought made my face turn red even though I was grateful. He was cuddled up beside me, sleeping, resting his arm under his neck. He was still naked, as was I, and right on que, my arousal made a reappearance, most likely from the rest I seemed to have gotten.

I gently climbed on top of him, he made no movement of waking up, and I leaned down and started kissing the side of neck, while I wriggled around on top of him. I whispered in his ear, “I need you inside me right now, Misha.” I ended the omission with a bite to his earlobe. I felt something become harder beneath where my entrance was. Soon he was wrapping his arms around me and turning us over so he was on top before plunging into me, a moan escaped my lips. He switched positions again when he pulled out and spun me around to my stomach, pulling me up to my knees, before thrusting into me doggie-style. It was so deep this way, and he pounded into me continuously while my fingers circled my clit. Shortly, we both came in unison before dropping down onto the bed. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” Misha says when his breathing returns back to normal.

“Well, I woke up and seen we were both naked still and for some ungodly reason I was still horny. There are worse ways to die.” I smirked at him as I climbed out of bed to go brush my teeth and use the bathroom.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep. I thought I’d make it up to you.” I said as I made my way back to the bed.

“Well, I’ll take it. Now, come here and snuggle up to me.” He opened the covers to let me climb in next to him. He gave me a good night kiss and recommended a wake-up call like that was never out of the question, ever. I laughed and said I’d see what I could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that we are nearing the end of the story! Thank you for sticking with me and this journey! I believe I will have 1-3 more chapters, depending on where I take the story.


	10. Epilogue: These are the Best Days of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader realizes fantasies can come true.

This was how our life went for a few years; stolen moments in person, meeting and flying to each other when we got a chance, always connected in some way thanks to technology. It was hard, unbelievably hard. There were times when I just wanted to break down from not having Misha near me rather than having a flight’s notice apart.

Eventually, we introduced each other to our families. My sister who knows about Supernatural couldn’t believe it. She was the first person I told, other than Leigh. Leigh was ecstatic for me when I broke the news to her about our relationship, but I still had to reassure everyone that Misha was just like anyone else, only I found him much kinder even with someone of his level of fame. I’m sure he had to do the same before his family met me, explaining that I wasn’t some super fan looking for my 15 minutes of fame.

We were able to really blossom as a couple, that Misha asked me to move in with him to Los Angeles. It was a huge change for me, but ever since my on-line business took off I was able to move anywhere. I accepted his offer after many tears of joy were shed. I loved him, I had from the moment I seen him on T.V., but it was more affirmed after meeting him in person. He was everything and more. We had our usual bouts of arguing like any couple, it was usually debates, but they always ended with us making up in bed and never going to bed angry.

Los Angeles was wholly different. Everything was faster; everyone was rushing for one reason or another. It took a month to move all of my items. My house didn’t last long on the market because of the neighborhood it was in. Misha’s house was beautiful and open and was well-suited to his personality. We were both artist’s in a way; him on film, me on canvas, which reflected on our living style. He was completely okay with any alterations I made, as long as I was happy. I couldn’t ever remember ever being more so. 

Supernatural came and went, but we stayed in contact with most of the cast members. Sometimes it could be a little awkward around Jensen and I would have a fit of embarrassing memories, but for the most part we were fine. After a while the rest of the cast had accepted me as one of their own and it was the best feeling. I truly felt sorry for the fans because they _really_ didn’t know. The actors show them what they want you to see, only one of their many faces.

Our sex life continued to be enticing. I could never complain that I was bored. We would consistently come up with new things to try or where to go to do it; always daring to push the boundaries.

After three years of dating and one year of it spent living together, Misha proposed. It was as outlandish as I expected him to be and made me love him even more for it. I don’t recall ever crying so hard. Shortly after the small wedding we decided to have, we found out we were expecting since I got off the shot a few months before. Misha’s face had never quite lit up like that before when he heard the news other than the moment he seen me walking down the aisle.

Moral of the story – fantasies can become a reality, even when you least expect them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!  
> I hope you enjoyed my story! I did wrap it up quickly in the end, but I have some other fics I want to work on and essentially wanted that typical love-story ending. If I had delved too much into it, it would have became something I wouldn't have wanted it to.


End file.
